


Storm of '48

by HappyPalmTree



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Carterwood - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Awesome Peggy Carter, BDSM, Carterwood, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyPalmTree/pseuds/HappyPalmTree
Summary: Blamed for a crime she did not commit, Peggy Carter goes rogue to clear her name. On mission Peggy crosses paths with Dottie Underwood, and they are forced to survive a snow storm together. For Peggy and Dottie, getting to know each other, changes everything.





	Storm of '48

** December 17, 1948, Malmo, Sweden **

The late afternoon sun was hidden by dark iron gray clouds. A blustering frigid winter wind blew through the side streets of Malmo forcing everyone to hurry to get inside. Agent Peggy Carter pulled her trench coat tighter and picked up the pace dashing across the street and into the warmth of the Grand Hotel lobby.

 

“Mrs. Dixon! I’ve a message for you from your husband.” The hotel manager called out to her. Peggy stopped at the desk giving the man a charming smile as she took the note with small tip and a quick thank you. Stepping away from the desk Peggy opened the note reading it quickly then changed her direction from the elevator to the private hotel bar.

 

The door to the hotel bar had a sign hanging from a pin “Closed until 5pm”. Ignoring the sign Peggy opened the door slipping in. The room was dark, the bar empty save for the bartender and two men sitting at a table on the opposite side of the room. Peggy nodded to the bartender, an older white haired gentleman as she joined the two men in the back of the room.

 

“I didn’t expect to see you here. Where’s Stark?” Peggy asked bluntly as she sat down next to Mr. Dixon aka Agent Bob Dawson, her backup while on assignment in Sweden. The man in a wrinkled suit sighed heavily then downed his half glass of whiskey before roughly placing the empty glass down on the table. Agent Dawson waved to the bartender to bring the bottle and when the bartender brought it over Agent Dawson paid him and gave him a large tip along with a polite request of privacy. It was only once the three were alone did the angry man in the rumpled suit speak.

 

“I told you to drop this. Not to come here but you never listen. And now another agent is dead.” The angry man growled. Peggy rolled her eyes and bit down on the first three things that popped into her head, instead she frowned as she pointed out.

 

“Daniel, I had nothing to do with Agent Cross’s death. He went off on his own trying to recover that weapon. We all told him how dangerous it was, to wait for back up but he wanted glory. Nothing was going to stop him.” Peggy said finally looking Daniel Sousa in the eyes, in her peripheral she could see Agent Dawson silently nod in agreement.

 

“That’s _Director_ to you Agent Carter.”

 

“Is that where we’re at Daniel?”

 

“Director!”

 

“Fine. Director Sousa.” Peggy replied giving in, she was tired of his anger, tired of his judgement. Even Agent Dawson got up and moved to the bar without word.

 

“Did you at least get the mission done?” Sousa demanded, and Peggy frowned. She reached into her coat pocket pulling out a camera and as she passed it over she said, “Of course, I did. The plans are on the camera.”

 

Sousa took the camera putting it into his inside coat pocket and huffed as he ran his hands over his face and through his hands.

 

“So Stark is taking you across the border? Off to another deadly adventure.” Sousa said bitterly as he poured himself another drink. Peggy took the bottle from him and poured herself a glass using Agent Dawson’s empty glass still on the table. Peggy picked up the drink sipping long and slow enjoying the burn and trying to avoid the piercing stare of her the man she thought she could have loved with time.

 

“No, Mr. Stark is not taking me across the border. I have a gift for Mrs. Jarvis. I wanted to pass it along to Mr. Stark since I know he’s in town for that inventor’s convention.”

 

Sousa looked away grinding his teeth in frustration then poured himself another drink. He finally looked up to Peggy with an angry pleading expression.  “Peggy, come back to New York. Come back to the SSR, we can do this the right way.”

 

“You know I can’t return until I have the proof I need. If I come back now, your bosses will have me put behind bars. Not for the first time, my name has been dragged through the mud. And if it were only myself involved I would face the naysayers bravely, however Daniel, it’s not just my name they want to drag through the muck. It’s my brothers. I cannot stop until I clear his name. I owe so much to my brother; I will not let him down with this. I can’t.”

 

“And if this relentless pursuit causes the Red’s to get their hands on that electromagnetic disintegrating gun?” Sousa replied with a deep frown.

 

“If this goes right, I’ll have possession of the gun and the proof I need by the new year.”

 

“The New Year! Peggy that’s three weeks! That’s not the in and out operation you pitched last week.” Sousa complained his anger rising to a boiling point.

 

“It’s the time it’s going to take to slip behind the Red’s line and get to that laboratory. I have contacts that will meet me and guide my way in and my way out. If all goes to plan, I’ll have everything I need and the Red’s won’t be any wiser.”

 

“If you get caught Peggy, they’ll kill you.”

 

“Rotting in an American jail will do the same Daniel. They’re trying to pin Thompson’s murder on me. I have to do this.”

 

“Is this why you said no? Is this why it didn’t work? You’d rather go off on life and death missions then stay safe and have a family with me? Is having a life with me so…terrible?” Sousa asked in a low voice, his sadness and confusion rising to the surface.

 

“I thought you understood me Daniel. My job isn’t just a something I do to make money. I do it to make a difference. Just because you want to put a ring on my finger doesn’t mean I’ll change into someone else. I’m sorry Daniel.” Peggy said sincerely.

 

“So am I Peggy. I’m going back to New York. If you find what you’re looking for, and make it back. I’ll help you clear your name.” Sousa said with a heavy sigh then looked away from Peggy as he stood up. “See you around Peggy.”

 

And Sousa walked out and took Agent Dawson with him. Alone, Peggy picked up the bottle of whiskey and took it upstairs to her room. Agent Dawson had already removed his things from the room. Peggy got a clean glass from the desk and poured herself a drink. As she sipped on her whiskey there was a brisk knock on her door. Setting her drink down Peggy answered it to find one of the bellhops carrying a plainly wrapped square package.

 

“Mrs. Dixion, a package just arrived for you.”

 

Peggy took the package, thanked the bellhop as she tipped him then locked the door after him. She set the package on the bed and pulled the string on it to open it. Inside were a leather harness for a gun, along with the gun and three very distinct Stark gadgets she knew how to use. A note inside read:

 

**_Sorry I couldn’t make it. Take this as my apology. Good luck! See you at the check point. –Stark_ **

 

Peggy smiled then used the box and paper to wrap up Mrs. Jarvis’s gift then called down to the front desk to have it picked up and mailed out. As the sun set Peggy drank slowly, took a long hot shower, and enjoyed a good early dinner then dressed with care. She double checked the room, ensuring she was leaving nothing behind then quietly checked out and made her way on foot to the docks.

 

A simple fishing boat was waiting at Dock 26, Peggy silently approached as a light fog crept over the seas. Her boot heels sounded loud on the wood, it was enough to alert the sole occupant of the boat. An old white haired man in a battered captain’s hat stepped out to greet her with a steely expression.

 

“I’ve got my ticket for the show.” Peggy said meeting the captain’s gaze and he nodded motioning her to step on board. Peggy did and within the hour they were sailing away from Sweden heading toward Soviet occupied Germany.

 

An hour into the journey, the sea captain produced an old bottle of port and a tin cup passing both to Peggy as he said, “Tis a long trip ‘mam. Gonna git cold as a witch’s tit, sip on dis keep warm.”

 

“Thank you.” Peggy said sincerely and pulled cork out to pour herself some of the captain’s very strong Port.

 

As Peggy stared into the fog cloaked night while sipping on the warming Port, her mind wandered away from the task at hand and back to what she was leaving behind. The last time she had found herself in this type of dire predicament was when she was dealing with Whitney Frost. Peggy had always been more comfortable with the danger of her job then what to do with her free time. The knots in her stomach, wasn’t about the weapon that could destroy thousands ( _there was always a weapon or nefarious plan to stop_ ) no, what twisted her stomach into knots, what kept her awake late at night was the quagmire her romantic life had become.

 

The lull in excitement and danger over the last year forced Peggy to face what she had been trying to avoid for months, her romantic entanglements. Her closest friends, Jarvis and Stark both thought Peggy’s romantic problems only had to do with Sousa and Wilkes, Peggy wished that were the case. No, in truth, there was one other who fought for her heart; the voice Peggy heard in her head when she was conflicted was her roommate’s, Angie.

 

When Peggy was finally able to say goodbye to Steve Rodgers and move on, the person that was there to raise her up and remind her she was alive, was Angie. Once under the same roof, their relationship became intimate right away. The intimacy of their relationship was kept behind closed doors, and they didn’t speak about it. Not about their hopes for the future, not about their hopes to stay together, or their fear that it was impossible. They never spoke the truth that was in their hearts and when Angie accepted a date with a handsome man she met through the diner, Peggy was hurt. When Angie started dating this man regularly, Peggy backed off and chased Sousa to Los Angeles. And by the time Peggy got back to New York, Angie was engaged to that man.

 

Peggy pretended she was happy for Angie, and used Sousa as a distraction from her heartache. And it worked for almost a whole year; but then Angie moved up the wedding date and Peggy had a private meltdown which pushed her away from Sousa. It also pushed her into taking on even more at work and when the accusations from that file Thompson had dug up came to light along with accusations that she had something to do with Thompson’s murder, Peggy leapt at the adventure and the **_out_ ** it would give her.

 

And now she found herself alone, on a very dangerous mission while the man she thought she could settle down with flew back to New York and the woman she loved got married to a man she could barely stand. Peggy grimaced and shook her head swigging a large sip of the Port, appreciating the distracting burn as the alcohol slid down her throat.

 

“I miss you Steve. You were easy to love. You understood. No one understood this life like you did, no one saw me like you did.” Peggy whispered lost to her memories of the war. Then a face popped up in her mind, and it startled her in its unexpectedness.

 

Peggy saw the angelic face in her mind and the wicked smile on the deadly woman’s face. Peggy took a deep breath as she shook her head mumbling out loud over a soft chuckle of mirth. “Dottie? Why am I thinking about Dottie?”

 

Then as if Dottie Underwood had materialized in front of her and was giving Peggy her usual reptilian intensely interested stare as she asked, “Why ** _are_** you thinking about me Peggy? Your mind should be on the mission. Distracted?”

 

And as if the woman were really there, Peggy sat up straighter and huffed in indignation and contested the apparition. “I am not distracted. I am reviewing the matter at hand to figure out the best approach.”

 

Dottie laughed and gave Peggy that knowing flirty smirk she always did before disappearing. Peggy felt a tingle run up her spine making her smile and think of all her interactions with Dottie. There was something about the Russian spy assassin that thrilled Peggy. Dottie was very intelligent, extremely capable and the most dangerous person Peggy had ever met. Dottie was an almost unstoppable force, a true predator. Dottie was extremely skilled, focused, determined and ruthless. Dotti was a lot of things, a killer, a spy, an amazing dancer and completely unpredictable.

 

Dottie was also the only other person besides Steve Rodgers who had not underestimated Peggy. In fact, Dottie was one of Peggy’s biggest cheerleaders. Dottie knew what Peggy was worth and would not settle for anything less. And more importantly, Dottie never doubted Peggy, in fact, she respected Peggy. And Peggy had a sneaking suspicion, that the list of people that Dottie respected was a very short list.

 

Thinking of the enigmatic woman made Peggy smile; she wondered what Dottie was up to now.

 

 

** December 22, 1948, East Berlin, Germany **

Sitting at the window, peering out through the sheer curtain with the sun setting behind her, Dottie checked her target through the rifle scope. It wasn’t time to work yet and Dottie was bored. She heavily sighed and rolled her eyes leaning back in her chair. The stench of blood, feces and death reached her nose and she sighed again barely glancing at the dead office manager behind her.

 

Dottie checked the time on the clock on the manager’s desk and stood up setting the rifle down. Walking away from the window Dottie stretched and paced the small office for a few moments trying to loosen up the tension in her muscles that boredom caused and refocus on the mission at hand. Silently she wished she didn’t have to use the rifle, she preferred getting up close and personal. She preferred a challenge, and this was no challenge. This was punishment.

 

The target was a double agent working for the Soviets to manage their interests in the German capital. His death would cause chaos, confusion and it would take them at least a week to investigate and replace him, giving Dottie the time she needed to finish her real task.  The task wasn’t difficult in fact it was rather easy. Nothing about this was a matter of skill; it was all about fealty and following orders. Her bosses didn’t trust her, so they tested her again, and again and again; in the most mundane boring ways imaginable. Dottie was frustrated but she knew her place and held her tongue. She would play their game to be given her freedom to work totally alone again, which would allow her to pursue her own agenda.

 

Thinking about how she got here reminded her of the one thing that had caused her distraction in the first place.

 

“Peggy Carter.”

 

Dottie whispered the name with an amused smile. After Peggy let her go by leaving her behind in the car at that hospital, Dottie took her time returning to work. Not that she would ever confess it out loud, but her encounter with Whitney Frost had shaken her to her core. Pain, torture, and pressure she could handle, what Frost had done to her with that black goo was beyond pain, it was mind shattering. It was the first time in her entire life that Dottie had been afraid, genuinely afraid. Yet **_she knew_** she would be rescued by the most unlikely person. And despite the taunts from Frost, Peggy did come back, Peggy did rescue her. It made Dottie uncomfortable to think too deeply into why Peggy rescued her.

 

The whole thing made Dottie question who she was and what she could handle. To break like that, so quick and so definitively was bad enough but to have such deep hope and faith that someone ( ** _an enemy!_** ) would come to her rescue made her feel like a blushing school girl with a crush. It made her feel like someone else entirely and Dottie didn’t know who that person was. And maybe if she wasn’t so pragmatic she could take the time to find out who this other person was. However, what she did was get back to work to push past the whole thing, physically and mentally.

 

Dottie took her seat back at the window and picked up the rifle using the scope to check her target then she glanced at the time.

 

Dottie’s mind wandered back to the topic of crushes and infatuation. She could play infatuation, she could play seductress. Dottie could play any angle and any role required but that crush threw her off. It came from a real place that Dottie didn’t even know she had and every time it reared up Dotti would laugh it off, pretend it wasn’t real. And it wasn’t supposed to be, years of very specific intense training was meant to prevent such things. And as if to reaffirm that fact, Dottie said out loud to herself. “I _do not get_ crushes.”

 

Then Dottie’s crush came to mind and she smiled unconsciously. And a moment later she caught herself and chuckled quietly at herself for being so foolish.

 

Well, actually, Dottie did have a crush, on a very special person, Agent Peggy Carter. And for one long moment, Dottie allowed herself to really think about Peggy. There was something so alluring and exciting about that woman, Peggy was downright intoxicating and yet so very infuriating. Never had anyone before gotten under her skin as Peggy had, she was impossible to ignore. There was something so damn impressive about Peggy that it drew Dottie in like a moth to a flame. Being close to Peggy was like being close to the sun, thrilling and so very dangerous.

 

Dottie relished every moment she had with the British woman and hated all those men who chased after Peggy lusting after her but never seeing Peggy’s real worth. Those men were beneath Peggy and Dottie wished she could take each and every one of them out. Only the disapproval and disappointment Dottie expected from Peggy from such actions stayed her hand. She owed Peggy for rescuing her, from jail and from Frost.

 

Dottie privately hoped Peggy was off on some adventure as she should be, saving the world only the way Peggy Carter could. Then Dottie noticed it was finally time to work.

 

A gray Packard pulled up in front of the building across the street and a group of men and one woman stepped out coats bundled and hats pulled down against the frigid winter wind. Dottie smiled and mentally counted, at the expected moment the group exited the elevator on the twelfth floor and stepped into the official’s office. Dottie watched them through the scope, and as all the men removed their hats and coats Dottie was able to identify each one of them. She needed to wait for her target to sit down before taking the shot.

 

Then the woman in the group finally removed her hat and her coat to reveal a face Dottie wasn’t expecting nor was she ready for.

 

“Peggy! What in the world are you doing here? You’re not supposed to be here.” Dottie said out loud no longer trailing her target but instead the British woman on the other side of the scope.

 

That’s when Dottie saw it; one of the men in that group was holding some sort of trigger device. Dottie’s gaze swung back to Peggy and she saw the plain brown straps on the front of Peggy’s plain dark gray dress then the baggy compartment it was holding and Dottie knew it was a bomb of some sort.

 

“What have you gotten yourself into now Peggy? And where are all your friends? Where’s your backup? Why do you look alone? You can’t be here alone? You wouldn’t be that stupid….could you? Would you?”  Dottie rattled off a number of questions out loud as she watched the scene unfold growing more concerned and annoyed by the second. With the annoyance quickly turning into frustration and anger as nagging questions bubbled to the surface. _How could Peggy get herself caught like this! She’s a better agent then that! Smarter than that! What was wrong with the woman to get caught by such imbeciles? What is she after? And why is she out here alone?_

 

Dottie’s target took the seat behind the desk while everyone else sat down in chairs across from him with Peggy in the center. Peggy looked cool and in control but Dottie prided herself on being able to read Peggy and Dottie knew Peggy was in real danger.

 

The time to hit her target came and went, Dottie was conflicted. She knew she needed to get the job done but she was concerned about Peggy and what her actions would do. This wasn’t’ America or Britain, this was Soviet controlled Germany, Peggy would face a bullet to the head if she was captured fleeing. And unlike the American’s no one could talk Soviet commanders out of shooting someone once it was on the table, there would be no calls for diplomacy or exchanges, only a simple execution and an unmarked grave.

 

Pulling her eyes away from Peggy, Dottie searched for Peggy’s backup and was very frustrated when she found none. Peggy really was alone.

 

“You’ve done it now Peggy.”

 

Closing her eyes and looking away for a brief moment, Dottie silently argued with herself then made a choice. Pulling the rifle up and peering through the scope Dottie fired, hitting her target in the back of the head making his brains explode and splatter onto those sitting across from him. A half a second later Dottie moved her rifle and pulled the trigger four more times, killing everyone in the room but Peggy.

 

Without missing a beat, Dottie got up dismantled her rifle, put it back in the case and replacing it in its hiding spot in a custodian’s closet and took the main stairwell downstairs. Dottie slipped on her coat and hat a moment before stepping outside. She was supposed to go straight to her arranged ride and exit the city. However, her feet stayed planted for a long moment as she mentally fought with herself.

 

Against her better judgement, Dottie rushed across the street toward the other building then took a side street around to the back, knowing Peggy would be making her exit any second. And as if right on cue, a very flustered blood splattered Peggy stepped out the back door only to be met by seven big menacing looking Russian men in black suits and a waiting car. Dottie knew who they were and knew it was bad news for Peggy.

 

The men in black grabbed Agent Carter and slipped a hood on her head as they picked her up by the arms and legs tossing her into an open trunk. Without hesitation Dottie sprang from her half hidden spot on the side street and attacked four men at once. And for the first time in three months Dottie felt alive! Kicking and punching her way through each man with a brutal zeal that made her smile from ear to ear she smoothly demolished each man making sure to kill each one.

 

While she was busy Peggy pulled the hood off and kicked the man closest to the trunk in the stomach making him double over. Two men in black rushed Peggy as she climbed out of the trunk, she hit one in the eye knocking him down but the other over powered her grabbing her in a bear hug and squeezing as he raised her up off her feet. Over his shoulder Peggy saw Dottie fighting four men at once and the sight of the gorgeous brunette surprised and distracted Peggy so much she never noticed the man she knocked down had regained his feet. Nor did Peggy see him pull out a black jack out of his coat, but she did feel it bash into the side of her head making her see stars before everything spun and went black.

 

Dottie finished off the first four just as Peggy was hit, in the same moment another man pulled a gun taking aim for Agent Carter. Dottie leapt kicking the gun from his hand just as he fired; the bullet hit Peggy in the shoulder spinning her as she went down. Dottie’s eyes followed Peggy and she saw blood coating the side of Peggy’s face and a growing red spot on the gray dress. The ire Dottie felt rise up like a tsunami made her narrow her eyes at those three men.

 

“That woman is not going down like that. Not by the hand of some dumb brutes who don’t even know who she is.” Dottie sneered at them and the man nearest to her dismissively laughed at her. “We know she is a foreign spy. That is all we need to know.”

 

“Are you a spy too little girl? Best give up now, tell us everything and maybe we won’t leave you broken.” The other man said laughing at them.

 

Dottie shook her head in disgust, yes she could tell these idiots who she was and who she worked for but she doubted they had the mental capacity to understand or believe her. And she knew if she walked away now, these men would report her and take Peggy. It was bad no matter how Dottie looked at it. Her choice made, Dottie used her fists and feet to quickly disarm the first man stealing his gun then quickly killing all three men. 

 

“Can’t have you run back to the head office and tattle on me, now can I?” Dottie asked as she dusted off her hands and her dress from the street dust. With one task done, Dottie moved on to the next.

 

Taking a quick moment to survey the situation, Dottie realized she couldn’t leave Peggy behind. If anyone found Peggy like this, she would be blamed for the deaths of these men and Peggy would be executed. Dottie whispered out loud as she stared lovingly at Peggy.

 

“Peggy deserves something better than that.”

 

Dottie searched for the car keys and picked up Peggy putting her in the back seat of the car. She found a blanket in the trunk and used it to cover Peggy. Dottie slipped behind the driver’s wheel turned the ignition starting the car and drove down the alley taking the long way to get back to the street. She drove the speed limit, not wanting to attract attention as she head out of town.

 

Berlin had not bounced back as quickly as other cities after the war, especially in the Soviet controlled area. Typically Dottie would go through the local black market for anything she needed but today she didn’t have time. Dottie pulled out most of her cash and hit up the first grocery market she came across. With the sun down and the weather turning the owner was trying to close. Dottie used all the cash to get bandages, medicine and hopefully enough food to last them through the storm. While the owner boxed everything for her, Dottie used his telephone to make a phone call to report in. She was in trouble for not meeting her exit ride, yet was able to buy time by assuring her superior officer that she could still get the job done by the original deadline. By the time she got off the phone, the owner had everything ready for her. Dottie put it all in the trunk then made sure Peggy was still breathing. Peggy had soaked the blanket through with her blood, she was pale, breathing shallow and felt cold; Dottie was worried yet had faith that the British woman was built of sturdier stuff then most.

 

Dottie didn’t have a plan, the sun had set and a shelf of gray clouds had begun spilling heavy snow on the world. She knew she needed to get Peggy medical help yet taking her into a hospital or clinic would get them both arrested. She thought about just dropping Peggy off at a clinic or hospital but that would get Peggy incarcerated and possibly tortured before execution. Then the thought of dropping Peggy off just across the border of West Berlin crossed her mind and she changed directions. Dottie calculated how long it would take to drive to the divide before the weather turned. She would be cutting it close, but if she could get Peggy over the border it would solve both their problems.

 

Ten minutes later Dottie couldn’t see ten feet in front of her. The snow fall grew into a blinding storm forcing the city to a standstill. She had waited too long to make a choice and now it had been made for her.

 

Dottie knew better then to stop, and she knew there was no way now to make it to the border. Turning east Dotti resumed her original path to the out skirts of Berlin. Dottie had to slow her speed but she didn’t stop, she drove through the bombed out section of the city, through what was left of the civilian neighborhoods to the dense woods.

 

An hour passed, the storm grew worse obliterating every visible landmark but Dottie didn’t stop, she used every observational skill she had and made it successfully out of the city and into the woods. When she gently rammed an old fence post with a star cut into the surface Dottie knew she had made it. Dottie parked the car slipping the keys into her pocket. She wrapped her scarf around her head and buttoned up her coat before climbing into the backseat with Peggy. The tough Brit was holding on but Dottie didn’t know how much time she had.

 

Dottie bundled up Peggy best she could in the blood soaked blanket then pushed open the door, the snow fall lightened into a heavy direct fall. Dottie picked up Peggy bridal style kicking the door shut. She carried Peggy to a small cabin fifty feet away in the thigh high deep snow. The cabin was dark but there was cut wood piled up high alongside, still visible despite the deep snow. Dottie kicked in the door open, walked inside despite the dark and set Peggy down on the only bed. She took a moment to cover Peggy up with a blanket then turned around and headed back outside, shutting the door behind her.

 

Pushing through the snow and wind, Dottie made it back to the car. She struggled to get around to the trunk and growled when she realized the lock had frozen. A few swift hard kicks and the lock popped open; she pulled out the box of supplies and made her way back to the cabin almost missing it entirely if it weren’t for the glint of the window and a quick course correction. Setting the box inside, Dottie went back outside to get firewood. The snow didn’t stop and it was hard lugging armfuls in at a time but she managed to fill up the north wall with a layer of firewood. Set where it could dry, it would be enough for two weeks, hopefully more than enough to last the storm.

 

Dottie returned to the door shutting it against the snow and locking it against the growing wind. Covered in sweat, overheated and tired Dottie removed her scarf and started a fire in the stove and in the fireplace. And as the cabin began to fill with warmth Dottie attended to Peggy. Moving with care and precision Dottie undressed Peggy, cleaned both her wounds and dressed them and then dressed her in a long sleeve white and blue dress before covering her in a clean heavy blanket. Peggy had a baseball size lump above her left temple with a deep cut along its length; she also had a small bullet wound in her shoulder that went through. The wound was red and ugly and took too long to stop bleeding. Peggy was pale but her heart beat was strong.

 

Dottie had done all she could for Peggy, now it was up to Peggy.

 

 

** December 23, 1948, the Cabin in the woods **

 

The snow storm raged all night and all morning, the sun rose but all that anyone could see was the snow piling up outside the window. Dottie had changed into warm wool dark brown trousers and a thick form fitting red sweater, she stared out at the storm while drinking piping hot coffee, contemplating her situation. Privately, she was more than a little stunned by what she had done, intervening then stepping in. She had never deviated off a mission like that before; it disturbed her and left her unsettled. And what had that momentary stupidity earned her? One hurt Agent Peggy Carter.

 

Then the questions she had been ignoring since the spotted Peggy through her rifle’s scope came up and she couldn’t ignore it any longer.

 

**Why didn’t she just kill Peggy and move on?**

**Why didn’t she leave her there?**

**Why did she save this woman?**

**Why did she bring Peggy here, to the closest thing she had to a home?**

And as Dottie let the questions go around and around in her mind, she set her coffee down and walked over to the bed to gaze upon the slumbering agent’s angelic face. Without thinking Dottie reached out and using just the tip of her pointer finger on her right hand she traced an invisible line alone Peggy’s jaw and forehead then down to Peggy’s plump red lips. The slight touch stirred Agent Carter, her eyes fluttered and Dottie backed off fast taking three large steps away. She picked up her coffee and resumed her watch at the window, behind her she could hear Peggy painfully waking up.

 

“Ugh! Where am I?” Peggy moaned clutching her head as she tried to open her eyes.

 

Dottie stared hard for a long moment unsure if she should answer Peggy when Peggy managed to get both eyes open.

 

“I thought that was you. Dottie, what are you doing here? _What am I doing here?_ What’s going on?” Peggy managed in an undemanding tone before slumping back onto the pillow wincing in pain, her good hand automatically going to her wounded shoulder.

 

“I should be asking you those very same questions Peggy.”

 

Peggy didn’t know what to say, she stared at Dottie blinking then with a face of exhaustion she slumped back down to the bed. “I’ll make a deal with you.”

 

“One of many I’m sure we’ll both be making this snowy winter day.” Dottie replied with a slight smirk that she hid behind her coffee. Peggy still saw the smirk, through the glint in Dottie’s eyes.

 

“For every question I answer, you answer one of mine; an even exchange of information. One I think we can both live with.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Am I your prisoner?”

 

Dottie hadn’t thought of that and took a moment to think about it. She admitted with a flirtatious smile, “Yes, I guess you are my prisoner this time around. You are on my side of the fence and _you are_ _in **my**_ custody.”

 

“Did I see what I saw earlier? Did you really come to my rescue?” Peggy asked with a curious tone as she sat up slowly looking more alert.

 

Dottie walked over to the coffee pot still hot on the stove and refilled her cup, than she passed the cup over to Peggy before retreating to the window again.  Only then did she answer, “You did and I did.”

 

A number of conflicting emotions washed over Peggy’s face before she settled on a simple confused, “Why?”

 

“You messed up my plans. You got in the way and I altered course.” Dottie stated diplomatically and cryptically. Peggy narrowed her eyes at Dottie and pushed, “That doesn’t explain why you came to my rescue…twice! You could have just let those men take me. Why, Dottie?”

 

“I owed you for getting me out of jail in New York, and for getting me away from Whitney Frost. I don’t carry debts Peggy, we’re even now.” Dottie said with a nod of her head, she wasn’t even aware of her logic until it was out of her mouth and now that it was, it felt honest.

 

And Peggy accepted it too, with a simple nod of her head. “Thank you for the coffee Dottie.”

 

“Why are you in Berlin?”

 

“I’m on assignment.”

 

“For your precious SSR?”

 

“No. For myself and for my brother.”

 

“You have a brother?”

 

“I did once.”

 

“The war?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Interesting. You have a real knack for getting into trouble Peggy.”

 

“Coming from you that says a lot.” Peggy joked and Dottie smiled a real smile.

 

The charged atmosphere that was always present between the two of them shifted into something more comfortable, almost as if they both could feel that the storm was giving them a level of privacy never experienced before. That comfort made them both bold, made them want to take chances. They both saw an opportunity in front of them, and they never passed up an opening to something worthwhile.

 

“You said I got in the way and that you had to alter course. Did saving me get you into trouble?” Peggy asked Dottie bluntly looking the woman in the eyes and Dottie didn’t flinch, she held Peggy’s gaze firmly.

 

“Yes and no.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“That means I wasn’t able to complete my mission. Yes, because of you; but also because of the weather. If I can get it completed by the New Year, I’m in the clear. Unless, they find us together, then we’re both fucked.”

 

“So did the snow storm help or hurt?”

 

“We’ll have to wait and see.”

 

“How hurt am I, Dottie?”

 

“You got a good size lump on your head and a small bullet wound in your shoulder. It went through but it might have been dirty.”

 

“I could have died?”

 

“By that bomb? Yes. By those men? Definitely. By these wounds? Not if you’re as tough as I think you are. That last injury from Frost barely slowed you down.”

 

Peggy couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Where are we?” Peggy asked moving to get up but she was still pale and Dottie could see how dizzy she was.

 

“A cabin in the woods outside of Berlin.” Dottie answered honestly and it surprised Peggy. Dottie noticed and added with a shrug, “It’s been snowing heavily since yesterday. It’s up to the window and it’s not going to stop any time soon, there’s no going anywhere for either of us, not until the storm lets up.”

 

“Is this…your place?”

 

“For now it is.”

 

“So…what’s the plan? Or, should I say deal? What’s the agreement we make until we get out of here? That is the goal right? For both of us to get out of here?”

 

Peggy’s question hung in the air, Dottie’s eyes fell away for a long moment and the moment grew tense. Peggy suddenly uncomfortable in the silence felt compelled to tell Dottie.

 

“Honestly, I like you Dottie. You’re very smart, very capable and beyond skilled. Sometimes, I think in another life we could have been great friends. I would hate for this to be the end.”

 

Dottie was taken aback by Peggy’s honesty. All she could muster was an agreeing head nod. “The plan is to survive the storm. Then we go our separate ways.”

 

“You don’t need me for anything? You’re just going to let me go? Really?” Peggy asked searching Dottie’s eyes for deception and finding none as the other woman answered bluntly. “As long as no one finds out I’ve helped you or that you’re here; we can both walk away from this.

 

“Okay.” Peggy said standing up, she swooned under a dizzy spell and practically fell over. Dottie was at her side in a moment catching her and gently helping her back to the bed.

 

“Peggy! Don’t push it. That lump you took looks better but you’re not out of the woods yet. Come on let’s look at your arm too.”

 

Peggy stopped fussing and fighting and stopped to stare at Dottie. Both women recognized they were acting differently, well, much more friendly but what choice did they have in these circumstances. And so without word Peggy allowed Dotti to partially undress her to examine the bullet wound.

 

Peggy flinched as Dottie poked and prodded but was relieved when the dangerous woman announced, “It’s a little red around the edges but there’s no unusual swelling or smell and it looks as if it’s crusting over nicely. It should heal fine. The lump however hasn’t gone down as much as it should have. We’ll have to watch that and I’ll have to watch you.”

 

“Watch me? How so?” Peggy asked suddenly aware by how very close Dottie was. So close Peggy could smell a hint of gun oil on Dottie’s skin, it smelled really nice and Peggy found herself leaning a bit closer until she could feel the heat of Dottie’s skin against hers.

 

“Blows to the head can be bad, or make bad things happen so I’ll have to watch you closely to make sure you’re not showing any signs of that.”

 

“How can you tell? Will you quiz me upon the hour?” Peggy teased smiling a bit shyly and sitting back to put a little distance between them. Being so close was making Peggy feel flustered, all Dottie could see was the light blush on the British woman’s cheeks which Dottie assumed was from Peggy’s injuries.

 

“We could keep talking…however considering how long we might have to sit in this cabin that might not be the best option. How about a game?” Dottie offered with an engaging smile that took Peggy’s thoughts away. It wasn’t the reptilian smile Peggy was used to, nor was it the challenging tell off smile she had seen so often, no this smile was different, it was disarming and charming. It left Peggy no option other than to say, “A game sounds lovely.”

 

Then Peggy’s stomach rumbled and Dottie stifled a laugh as she said with a mirthful smirk, “I think we may need to eat first.”

 

“This is your cabin. What are our options?” Peggy asked with a small yet bright smile that Dottie couldn’t help but stare at.

 

“How about some bread and butter for now?” Dottie asked getting up and adding more wood to the fire and stoking it.

 

“Sounds great.” Peggy said with an encouraging smile and Dottie laughed softly.

 

“I’m not going to starve you Peg. You should eat light until you feel better, no point eating only to vomit it up. There’s meat, vegetables, cheese, bread, coffee and butter. It’s not much but we’ll eat well this week. I hope you can cook. I only ever cook for myself so…”

 

“Oh!” Peggy replied unable to hide her alarmed expression making Dottie laugh again.

 

Dottie’s light musical laughter broke the tension and Peggy smiled wide as she offered. “What can I do to help?”

 

“Sit, drink your coffee.”

 

“Okay.” Peggy replied. She quietly looked around surprised to see the small space so organized and well stocked. The idea that Dottie did this all by herself didn’t surprise Peggy but it did make her respect the woman even more. The cabin seemed to be one room expect for a curtained off area in the corner. There was a wall of firewood stacked up to the roof along the wall by the door, a small pantry cabinet on the wall opposite the bed with a small working stove and a small fire place. There was a simple wood table and two weathered wood chairs that faced one of two small windows covered in old faded light blue cloth.

 

The cabin was very cozy and watching Dottie move smoothly around the small space made Peggy smile inside and out. Then curiosity got the better of her and Peggy asked, “What’s behind the curtain?”

 

“Behind the curtain?” Dottie asked as she returned to Peggy with a buttered piece of thick crusty soft bread. Dottie returned to the fireplace retrieving a second cup and pouring herself more coffee. “It’s the privy. It used to be a storage shed attached to the cabin, I turned it into a private bathroom because I wasn’t about to use the outhouse that’s almost thirty paces east.”

 

“That seems rather far away.” Peggy observed and Dottie nodded in agreement. “It was.”

 

Peggy ate the buttered bread happily draining all her coffee in the process. Dottie got up and fetched the coffee pot without word and poured Peggy another cup before returning the pot to stove.

 

They silently sipped their coffee both eyes lingering on each other, then darting over to the windows and the falling snow. And as the quiet stretched out into heavy silence the atmosphere grew tense again and both women began looking to each other with more frequency. It quickly became a match of wills, who would break first. Like it had so many times before, things between immediately devolved into a competition of who could top the other.

 

 “Alright! Fine. What sort of game did you have in mind Dottie?”

 

Dottie smiled from ear to ear, privately happy to have won that first contest. “You have a choice.”

 

“A choice? Why Dottie, I didn’t think you played games in the first place. You’ve always been so focused on work; such a direct, forward…serious woman. The things we learn.” Peggy’s smile grew wider as she continued. “And that I have _a choice_ , I’m all a flutter.”

 

Dottie didn’t know what to say or how to react to such obvious flirting from Peggy; she pressed her lips together and flared her nostrils as she realized it was another contest! Steeling herself and mentally reminding herself who was sitting in front of Dottie said. “I would ask what kind of woman you thought I was but I know where that type of conversation would lead to and I thought we both agreed to be civil and cooperate this time around.”

 

“I know what kind of woman you are Dottie.” Peggy stated looking Dottie in the eyes startling Dottie. There was no accusation in her eyes, no judgement and Dottie didn’t know what to do with that. The stunned expression on Dottie’s face couldn’t be hidden prompting Peggy to add. “We’re both the products of our environments Dottie, and we’ve both had to rise above it all, be better than everyone else to not only be in the game but at the top of the game. We may be on opposite sides but I respect you.”

 

“Really Peg?” Dottie didn’t hide the fact she didn’t believe her or that she really wanted to.

 

“Yes. Frankly I wish I had even one of you on my side, my life would be so much easier. The things I could accomplish.” Peggy confessed and Dottie relaxed a little.

 

“You really are surrounded by idiots and weaklings.” Dottie commented and Peggy nodded in agreement.

 

“I have a deck of cards and small chess board. You pick.” Dottie stated getting up and taking both their cups over to the table.

 

Peggy watched riveted by Dottie in every way as the fascinating woman took a metal pail from beside the fireplace and over to the door. With one hand on the pail and one hand on the door knob, Dottie yanked hard on the door opening in a forceful pull letting a rush of frigid wind and snow come rolling in. They could see the dark gray skies and the unrelenting snowfall beyond the waist high snow drift blocking them inside. Dottie used the bucket to scoop up some of the snow then slammed the door shut again. Dottie carried the full bucket over to the fireplace setting it close to the fire to melt.

 

“Have you decided?” Dottie asked turning back to Peggy.

 

“Um…” Peggy began sitting up more and hurting herself when she put weight on her arm on her injured side.

 

“Chess it is. We’ll save the cards for when you’ve healed a little.” Dottie said giving Peggy a light chastising look as she walked over to a small suitcase by the head of the bed tucked just underneath. Dottie retrieved the chess set from the suitcase then asked Peggy where she wanted to play. Considering Peggy’s state Dottie didn’t wait for an answer and smiled as she announced.

 

“The bed will be fine for this. I hope you don’t mind sharing Peggy.”

 

This got a mixed slightly flummoxed reaction out of the British agent and inside Dottie gave herself another point; if Peggy could flirt with Dottie trying to distract her Dottie could play that game too.

 

Dottie slipped off her shoes keeping her socks on, she took a seat at the foot of the bed then began setting up the board while Peggy watched and rambled on about the last time she played chess.

 

“I’ve always loved chess. I love any game that challenges the mind. My brother was the only person who could best me at the game. I had quite the reputation growing up and he was the only one who could keep me in check. I lost interest when no one else would play me. This is actually exciting in a nice way, with someone as smart as you this ought to be a very challenging match.”

 

“Quite the reputation growing up?” Dottie asked suggestively raising one eyebrow then adding with a wicked smile. “Why Peggy, I had no idea? It makes sense though. Your wild streak had to start from somewhere. The stories I’m sure you could tell.”

 

Peggy felt the blush across her neck and tried looking away to hide it only to have it grow even brighter when Dottie started laughing. And that’s when Peggy realized it wasn’t the type of laugh she was used to hearing; it was light, genuine and happy. Being alone with Dottie like this was like meeting her for the first time all over again.

 

“Dottie, can I ask you something?” Peggy bluntly asked leaning forward as Dottie set up the last chess piece.

 

Dottie looked up with a concerned expression she didn’t hide fast enough; then she played it up for Peggy by obviously thinking it over before answering with a non-comital shrug. “Sure.”

 

“Do you ever take time for yourself? Do something that you enjoy?” The tone Peggy had used was harder than expected and Peggy caught herself quickly apologizing. “I’m sorry if that sounded like an interrogation. I’m just…fascinated by you Dottie. You’re a mystery to me. Never have I gotten to know such an incredibly intelligent woman who was so skilled and so capable in so many ways that she literally puts almost every man I know to shame. I know I’ve said that before but I repeat myself because you’re something special Dottie. Is it wrong I want to get to know you while we’re here trapped by the storm?”

 

“Peggy, are you trying to be my friend?” Dottie asked with wide eyes, alarmed Dottie slipped off the bed to stand up, she looked as if she wanted to back up and run away. It wasn’t the reaction Peggy was expecting.

 

“Um…actually yes.” Peggy replied trying to hide her initial disappointment by Dottie’s reaction. “Would that be so bad Dottie, to be friends for a short time? It would be out secret, just the two of ours.”

 

Dottie stood still as a statue staring hard at Peggy with her reptilian gaze of curiosity as she bluntly said, “I’m no mystery Peggy. I’m a spy and killer. I’ve been nothing but a killer my whole life. I’m your enemy. Why would you be my friend even for a short time? You’re a good person Peggy, you’re the hero. Why would you lower yourself to be close to me?”

 

Peggy didn’t flinch under the intense ice blue stare, she met the challenge head on as she always had and tried to look past the obvious because Dottie was never obvious, and she was never simple. Peggy knew Dottie Underwood was complicated and layered. Peggy wasn’t giving up, she told Dottie in a serious tone.

 

“I think you’re worth it Dottie. I like you.”

 

Dottie didn’t say a word; she turned and left the room exiting to the bathroom. Peggy frowned silently chastising herself as she sat on the bed, thinking she had pushed too hard. Leaning back in the bed Peggy quietly waited for Dottie to return.

 

Inside the bathroom Dottie pulled the curtain closed and sat on the wood box she had over the very deep hole she had dug in the ground that acted as the toilet. She took a moment to close her eyes and breath, Peggy’s declaration had made Dottie’s heart speed up like nothing ever had before and the intensity of it brought on a moment of silent panic. Dottie always had control over herself and yet, around Peggy, she always seemed to act impulsively, pushed by something other than hard logic. After her heart stopped racing and she could think clearly again, Dottie knew what she was going to say.

 

Dottie left the bathroom pulling the curtain closed then stopped to wash the cups in the water from the melted snow.  She set the cups down on the table to dry then returned to the bed sitting down across from Peggy.

 

“Okay. I’m willing to try to be friends while we’re here.”

 

“Really?” Peggy asked with a big bright smile sitting up and leaning in toward Dottie.

 

“Yes. I like you too Peggy.” Dottie said staring hard into Peggy’s eyes, it was electric.

 

“Are you ready to get your ass kick Dottie? Because, I’m ready to play dirty, just giving you fair warning.” Peggy declared and Dottie’s smile was ear to ear as she answered. “Oh I’m ready!”

 

“Let’s play some chess!”

 

Over the course of the day Dottie and Peggy played a few dozen epic rounds of chess; with each game a vicious match of wits, tactics and underhanded strategies. Neither woman played it safe; they both took risks with their pieces with some success and some loss. They played for speed seeing how fast they could rack up wins, pushing each other with playful taunts. However a couple of hours in Peggy’s shoulder started to bleed forcing them to pause so Dottie could clean the wound and redress it. Dottie insisted they slow down their games and made them a light lunch of bread and cheese. And as they played each game, they both heavily flirted with one another to try to distract each other and it worked, making the games really fun and interesting.

 

That afternoon Dottie let Peggy rest while she started dinner, making a simple stew from the few ingredients she had. While it cooked and Peggy napped, Dottie took out her guns dismantling them on the table, cleaning, reassembling and loading them before putting them back in their hiding places.

 

Night fell and Peggy was still asleep. The stew was finished so Dottie left it on the stove to simmer. Unsure when Peggy would wake up, Dottie took advantage of the moment and put some water on to heat over the fire. She retrieved a low rimmed wide tin bucket meant for bathing and a large tin cup, setting them in front of the fire. Dottie got out her bar of soap and a washcloth setting it on the nearby table. When the water was hot, Dottie pulled it off the fire and set it next to the bathing bucket. Dottie carefully undressed folding her clothes and setting them on the table. She stood naked in the bathing tub and tied up her hair into a bun set at the crown of her head.

 

Standing in the bathing tub Dottie used the tin cup to scoop up hot water and carefully poured it over her shoulders and body getting wet. She used the soap and washcloth to lather up her body meticulously scrubbing every inch of her skin from her neck down.

 

Peggy woke up from her nap feeling better, she opened her eyes to a darkened room and a very naked Dottie bathing in front of the fire. Peggy wasn’t prepared to see Dottie like this and it left her stunned in awe. Dottie was beyond beautiful; she had the long powerful body of a dancer, long legs, long arms, all lean muscles that spoke of elegant grace. Delicate hands and feet with a tiny waist yet chiseled strong shoulders that held a long neck and supported perfect full breasts.

 

In the firelight Peggy watched Dottie rub her thighs with the soapy washcloth then her stomach and up to her breasts washing one at a time. Peggy felt a lustful tingle between her legs as her eyes focused on Dottie’s hard nipples as the hot water washed over them. Her mouth began to water and Peggy licked her lips. She began to wonder what Dottie tasted like. The tingle turned into a throb as Dottie continued to bath in manner that seemed to show off her body to Peggy, turning Peggy on.

 

Then Dottie turned around and faced Peggy locking eyes with the British woman and continued to slowly scrub her breasts with the soapy washcloth. At first Peggy was surprised and thought she had been caught but the intense way Dottie was staring at Peggy told her Dottie had known Peggy was up that whole time. The throbbing between Peggy’s legs became demanding, and Peggy bit down on her bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud.

 

Dottie kept her eyes locked with Peggy’s as she reached down and began rubbing the cloth between her legs, she watched Peggy’s eyes wander down and locked on her hands. This was going beyond flirting and Dottie was really getting off on it. The lust in Peggy’s eyes gave Dottie such a thrill, it made her feel alive and electric and wet. Oh so very wet. Lustful desires and intense sexual urges began to well up in Dottie; she wanted to play with Peggy only that was another competition. Dottie wasn’t going to cross that physical line first; no she was going to make Peggy break first.

 

Letting the moment linger to torture Peggy, Dottie eventually took the tin cup and washed the soap off. She turned around and finally stepped out of the tub to dry off and heard a heavy breath let out from Peggy on the bed. Neither woman spoke as Dottie got dressed, behind her Peggy took a moment to calm down. She lay on her back breathing and staring at the ceiling. She didn’t bother to hide the smile on her face, this was exciting and fun. Peggy liked flirting with Dottie and to be given a show like that: Peggy would never forget it.

 

By the time Dottie turned back around, Peggy was composed and sitting up. They both pretended as if what had taken place never happened as Peggy cheerfully asked about dinner. Dottie announced it was ready pouring them both a bowl and tearing them off some bread, they sat at the table and ate in comfortable silence by firelight. After dinner they returned to the chess board and resumed their flirty taunting of each other and now they were even more open about it.

 

“I told you Dottie, your ass is mine. For three games I’ve dominated you. What makes you think you’re going to win this time?” Peggy asked as she moved her piece and Dottie gave her a confident smile.

 

“Because I’ve got a plan to wear you out Peg, you can’t keep up and you’re tire. You’re hurt, weak and frankly a little helpless. And when I pounce on you, it’ll decimate you so hard you’ll still be feeling me years from now.” Dottie said moving her piece.

 

“Checkmate.” Dottie declared with a big smug grin and Peggy’s eyes went wide.

 

“Shit! I didn’t see you coming that time.”

 

“I know. You never see me coming Peggy but I always make sure you feel me before I leave.” Dottie replied her grin growing. She moved the pieces back into position and Peggy said.

 

“Last game.”

 

“Okay, last game. How about we make it interesting?”

 

“How?”

 

“Whoever loses makes breakfast tomorrow.” Dottie suggested and Peggy immediately agreed.

 

They fell into intense silence and played a swift game; Dottie was ruthless and won quickly. Peggy admitted defeat and announced she would make breakfast in the morning, Dottie clapped with happiness as she loved to win.

 

Dottie put away the chess pieces while Peggy used the bathroom. Dottie pulled the stew off the stove and over by the door where it would stay cool. She put wood on the fire and checked the windows there was nothing to see just darkness and snow. When Peggy came out of the bathroom Dottie was pulling back the covers on the bed.

 

“It’s going to get cold tonight, its best we combine our body heat to stay warm.” Dottie said over her shoulder to Peggy.

 

“I was going to suggest it if you didn’t. I think it’s a good idea.” Peggy declared walking slowly back to the bed, she was still a little dizzy from the head wound.

 

Dottie acted cool and collected; her face a mask of pleasantly pleased yet her heart slowly began to pick up its pace. The closer Peggy got the harder Dottie’s heart began to beat, she watched Peggy climb in first and felt that persistent sexual urge well up again. Pushing it down a little, Dottie undressed taking off her pants and sweater leaving just her panties and bra on. Dottie climbed into bed and was immediately pushed to be the little spoon so Peggy could lie on her side with her injured shoulder up. Neither woman said a word as Peggy slipped her hand over Dottie’s waist and her leg in between Dottie’s and nuzzling close pressing her nose to the crook of Dottie’s neck letting the woman’s scent fill her senses as she fell into deep sleep.

 

Dottie lay there away for an hour silently enjoying the sensation of Peggy pressed up against her before falling into a peaceful slumber.

 

 

** December 24, 1948, the Cabin **

****

That morning the snow was almost up to the top of the window, it was lightening up yet still falling steady.  Peggy woke up with her body entwined with Dottie’s, her face in Dottie’s neck, her arms wrapped possessively around her. Dottie was in a very deep sleep, she didn’t stir when Peggy untangled herself and out got out of bed. Peggy stretched testing her shoulder, it felt good, still sore but better than she expected it to be. She felt the lump on her head and was happy to feel the swelling had gone down. Peggy put water on the stove to heat for coffee then checked out the cabin.

 

It didn’t take Peggy long but she found three different hand guns and four knives hidden very skillfully in the cabin out of sight yet within easy reach. “You are a clever girl, Dottie.” And Peggy promptly hid all the weapons in new locations.

 

Peggy heard the water boiling and pulled the pot off to add the coffee grounds. She put it back on the stove and soon the cabin was filled with the scent of brewing coffee waking Dottie up. The brunette woke with a big satisfied sigh and sat up stretching out her arms until it dawned upon her that Peggy was up and walking around. Dottie’s arms snapped down to her side and her face twisted into pouting frown full of concern.

 

“How long have you been awake?” Dottie demanded.

 

“Not long, the coffee’s just finished brewing.” Peggy answered as she searched the cabinet for their food supplies. She was surprised to find four eggs along with their other foodstuff. Peggy took two eggs and some of the bread making them both a simple breakfast; she didn’t notice that Dottie had seemly woken in a very bad mood.

 

Dottie sat up in bed, her irritation and anger at herself was instant and overwhelming. She silently berated herself for being asleep while Peggy was awake in the cabin. _How could she have been so foolish? How could she have been so sloppy?_ Dottie’s bottom lip trembled with her anger, she wanted to scream but Peggy was right there. It was one thing to flirt and have fun; it was another to let herself go so much so that she allowed someone to get the upper hand on her.

 

Getting out of bed, Dottie got dressed with a frown then sat down at the table with her arms crossed. Her ice blue eyes watched Peggy make their breakfast with an angry glare, when it was done Peggy quietly served them both then sat down at the table with Dottie. That’s when Peggy finally noticed the silence and the heavy frown on Dottie’s face.    


Peggy wanted to ask what was wrong, only she caught herself before the words left her mouth. Peggy thought it through, and recognized the sole cause behind the sudden bad mood. She decided to use this knowledge to her advantage to push Dottie over the edge and win the game.

 

Eating breakfast silently, Peggy was polite to Dottie, even going so far as to collect their cups and wash them. Then pulling out the suitcase and going inside to retrieve the deck of cards which only pissed Dottie off more. The brunette got up from the table silently pantomiming her anger at Peggy for going into her suitcase without her permission. Then Dottie circled Peggy several times as Peggy walked back over to the table and sat down with the deck of cards in her hands. Being ignored made Dottie slam her right hand on the table palm down several times to get Peggy’s attention, Peggy quickly mouthed the words “ _I’m sorry Dottie, I wanted to play a game._ ”

 

Dottie paused with a conflicted expression and sat down at the table. Peggy smiled and shuffled the cards. Peggy mouthed one ward to Dottie. “ _War._ ” And Dottie narrowed her eyes at Peggy and nodded in agreement mouthing silently back, “ _You’re on!_ ”

 

Peggy and Dottie played the card game “War” for over an hour non-stop with Peggy winning three times for every one of Dottie’s wins. Dottie was growing more frustrated by each new hand dealt, and Peggy was growing more gleeful and more celebratory with each win. Still neither woman had spoken or made a sound other than a few squeaks, huffs or unintended groans.

 

Peggy’s fourth then fifth win flew by, Dottie determined to break the British woman’s winning streak insisted they play again and gestured to Peggy that she wasn’t going to win again. Peggy just smiled and shuffled the cards then passed it to let Dottie deal. All of game six Dottie’s jaw was clenched with quiet anger and Peggy didn’t bother to hide her big happy smug smile. Then upon Peggy’s sixth win in a row, she slammed her cards down and stood up raising her hands up shoulder high in celebration with a huge smile on her face.

 

It was too much for Dottie.

 

Dottie reached under the chair for the knife she had hidden with the intent to threaten Peggy with it to get her to stop being so smug; and was shocked when she couldn’t find it. She realized what happened, and looked up to Peggy to see Peggy silently laughing. Then to rub it in even worse, Peggy pulls a knife out from under her own chair and holds it up for Dottie to see. Dottie growled through clenched teeth and slammed both hands on the table. In a lightning move, Dottie pushed the table aside lunging for the blade; Peggy dodged Dottie and got up moving away. Dottie immediately gave chase.

 

Using her open hands to try and slap the knife out of Peggy’s hands Dottie let her frustration out in a series of lightning quick moves that forced Peggy to retreat around the tiny cabin. Dottie didn’t want to hurt Peggy but she did want that knife! She tried so nicely to take it from Peggy, only the stubborn woman refused to give it over. Dottie was losing all patience.

 

Peggy kept the knife from Dottie, by using her injured side to hold the knife and her good side to deflect with most of Dottie’s playful slaps ending up on her butt or thigh and knee. The longer Peggy teased Dottie, the more she knew the other woman was close to snapping. Peggy could feel the sexual tension radiating off of Dottie like an out of control inferno. The fire in those ice blue eyes, the determination in those lips the barely restrained eagerness in each forceful touch told Peggy so much about the live wire in front of her.

 

Dottie growled again in frustration, she forced Peggy backward onto the bed then onto her back. Dottie straddled Peggy locking her knees around Peggy’s hips as she forcefully took the knife out of Peggy’s hand. Dottie triumphantly raised the knife up with a big smile only to notice a gun pointed at her stomach and her face fell.

 

What Peggy had done was purposefully lead Dottie around the room and onto the bed, she willingly gave up the knife so Dottie wouldn’t notice the gun tucked under the pillow, not until Peggy had it pointed at her while wearing a big happy “I won” grin.

 

“Damn it Peggy, you won again! Where did you stash that? Did you find all of them?” Dottie huffed in frustration as she threw the knife into the door with an easy toss yet caused it to ring in the wood when it hit.

 

“And you spoke first. I won that too!” Peggy pointed out as her smile grew wider. She pointed the gun away from Dottie as the woman straddling her growled again in boiling over frustration.

 

“Peggy Carter you infuriate me!”

 

Peggy laughed lightly keeping the gun pointed away from them. Dottie angrily stared hard into Peggy’s warm inviting eyes, ice blue sparking against deep chocolate brown. The tension was heavy, thick, suffocating; both women could barely breathe. The moment seemed to stretch out forever, making their hearts beat fast. The welling up of desire, longing and lust rose up fast drowning their senses, blocking everything out.

 

Dottie grabbed Peggy’s dress with both hands and leaned down crashing her lips into Peggy’s kissing her hard and deep. Peggy didn’t resist, she melted into Dottie’s embrace opening her mouth eagerly reaching out with her tongue to dance with Dottie’s. Peggy weaved her free hand, and her fingers into Dottie’s hair gripping it hard in a tight fist and pulling her close to kiss Dottie harder. Their teeth scraping each other’s lips until Peggy pulled back to bite Dottie’s bottom lip rather hard making the other woman moan and shudder from a rolling wave of pleasure that landed between her legs with an aching throb.

 

Dottie let go of Peggy’s dress and used her left hand to brace herself up. She leaned in kissing Peggy aggressively hard, roughly nibbling on Peggy’s lips and tongue. Using her own tongue and mouth as skillfully as she could a knife, Dottie licked and nibbled her way over Peggy’s chin up to her ears, sucking on the lobe’s making Peggy’s squirm underneath her. Then as Dottie moved her oral attack to Peggy’s neck, Peggy began panting and moaning between each erratic breath. All Peggy could do was hold on to Dottie with one hand as Dottie stealthy moved her own free hand down. Dottie unbuttoned two buttons on Peggy’s dress and slipped her hand inside Peggy’s dress to caress Peggy’s bare skin. The gentle touch of Dottie’s fingertips across Peggy’s stomach made Peggy cry out softly as goosebumps formed and her whole body tingled in rolling waves.

 

As Dottie leaned in to suck on the sensitive skin on Peggy’s neck, her long nimble fingers moved lower tickling their way down to soft wet curly hair.  Peggy gasped loudly at the overwhelming sensations of the duel attack of her very sensitive neck and the playful caressing of the curly hair between her legs. Dottie teased her by playing with the hair, running her fingertips just over the very sensitive skin underneath, her smile growing at the wetness she felt. Touching Peggy so intimately like this, filled Dottie with such demanding lust, the throbbing between her own legs screamed for satisfaction that could only be sated with winning. And Dottie was determined to win at least once this day.

 

Keeping up her oral attack on Peggy’s ears and neck, Dottie used her nimble finger tips to seek out Peggy’s silken nub. And with a gentle yet methodical circular touch Dottie brought Peggy to climax quickly. Peggy didn’t say a word, she moaned, she trembled, she held onto Dottie tight with one arm and as she tipped over the edge of the rising peak inside of her she moaned loudly into Dottie’s ear and dropped the gun onto the floor with a loud dull clatter to hold onto Dottie with both arms.

 

Dottie felt Peggy’s trembling body underneath her; Peggy’s racing heart and heavy panting breaths. Dottie could feel Peggy cumming, she relished the rush she felt having that control and being able to do that to Peggy Carter. Dottie finally felt like she had won something. The intense sexual adrenaline rush she felt from pushing Peggy over the edge and making her orgasm put Dottie on the edge of her own sexual cliff, her pussy screaming with almost overwhelming need yet her lustful desire to push Peggy further, to see how far she could go with Peggy physically overrode all other physical needs in that moment. Dottie needed to see how far Peggy could go.

 

Dottie didn’t want to stop and so she didn’t. Dottie changed the motion of her fingertips from a slow methodical circular pattern to a long up and down stroke and allowed her fingertips to tease Peggy’s entrance dropping Peggy from one crest onto another rising wave of intense pleasure. Dottie nibbled lower and lower licking and sucking on Peggy’s neck and collar bone marking her with light bite marks and hickies all while rhythmically dipping her finger in deeper and deeper inside of Peggy teasing her one inch at a time.

 

“Oh…Oh god! Oh god Dottie! More! I need more!” Peggy demanded through gritted teeth as she spread her legs open wider and gripped Dottie’s hair tighter pushing her down harder.

 

Dottie stopped her oral assistance and looked Peggy in the eyes; all she could see was lust and need. Staring deep into pools of desire Dottie let her lips hover just above Peggy’s. She could feel Peggy’s erratic breathing, she could breathe in Peggy’s breath; Dottie needed to feel everything as she slipped her pointer finger out and added two more fingers. Then slipped all three deep inside Peggy in one swift penetrating moment.

 

“Yes! Dottie yes! Harder! Harder! Yes. Deeper. Fuck me deeper Dottie.”

 

Peggy demanded and Dottie obliged. Dottie plunged her three fingers in and out pushing deeper and deeper, Peggy was so wet, so eager taking each exquisite hard thrust with unrestrained physical joy. Dottie fucked Peggy hard gritting her teeth as her own body was pushed to the edge from the exertion, from the gushing wet covering her fingers and hand and from Peggy chanting her name while staring at her with wide disbelieving eyes.

 

Peggy clutched even tighter to Dottie, both women breaking out in a sheen of sweat that covered them both and soaked their clothes. Dottie raised herself up higher to get better leverage and continued to fuck Peggy with a fervor and singlemindedness she hardly ever had to tap into. Today, Dottie relished her physical capabilities, in that they allowed her to fuck Peggy long and hard without stopping.

 

The longer Dottie fucked Peggy, the harder her thrusting became, the more Peggy needed it. Peggy leaned back closing her eyes and lifting her body to meet each of Dottie’s wonderfully deep thrusts, her legs wide as every muscle in her body began to tremble. Dottie felt the shift in Peggy from inside the beautiful Brit’s body; she felt the orgasm building like steel wire being pulled between two battleships and Dottie wanted to push Peggy over the edge as hard as she was fucking her. Unwilling to move or stop her wild thrusting, Dottie leaned down and lightly bit Peggy on the breast through her dress right over the nipple and once Dottie had Peggy’s nipple in her mouth she sucked hard.

 

That extra sensation was all Peggy needed, she screamed Dottie’s name as she orgasmed holding on tight to Dottie as wave after wave of intense pleasure washed over her. Peggy held on as long as she could, when her muscles gave out she let go of Dottie and fell limply back onto the bed eyes closed breathing hard.

 

Dottie was breathing just as hard, almost panting on her knees; she could feel the waves of her own orgasm ripple through her body. She had never cum from giving someone else pleasure before, this was new, and new was offsetting. Swallowing the rising lump in her throat Dottie licked her lips while watching Peggy like a hawk and slowly removed her fingers from Peggy then backed off the bed. Dottie’s heart was beating fast and hard, she felt the slick between her fingertips then she brought her fingers up to her nose and inhaled deeply. Dottie’s eyes fluttered at the heady scent, Peggy smelled amazing, it made her mouth water and before she realized it Dottie was sucking on all three fingers licking every bit of juice off savoring the taste of Peggy Carter.

 

“It’s not enough. I need more.” Dottie whispered under her breath.

 

Dottie stared at the sweat covered Peggy on the bed, the disheveled state she was in and Dottie felt the throbbing return between her legs. She felt her lust rise and her desire take hold, boldly Dottie dared her. “I bet you Peggy Carter, you couldn’t take another go around. That you’re too weak to handle it.”

 

“I can handle anything you can dish out Dottie Underwood.” Peggy declared without even opening her eyes, she was still trying to catch her breath.

 

It was exactly what Dottie was hoping for. Dottie climbed back onto the bed with Peggy and lifted her lower half of her dress startling Peggy. Opening her eyes Peggy looked up at Dottie with surprise only to have her eyes go wide when Dottie knelt down and began kissing and licking a swirling pattern on the insides of Peggy’s thighs.

 

Peggy’s first reaction was to try to close her legs; she was still tingling hard from the last two orgasms only Dottie firmly held both knees open and casually licked a winding path down to Peggy’s dripping wet pussy. Each touch of Dottie’s tongue sent shock waves through Peggy’s legs, and brought Peggy’s pussy back to life to eagerly demand more.

 

Dottie held Peggy’s legs open as she made herself comfortable between Peggy’s legs. She paused to look up at Peggy, looking the brunette in the eyes Dottie smiled as she said. “I win.” And Peggy threw back her head laughing.

 

Dottie kept the smile on her face as she suddenly leaned in to aggressively lick Peggy’s silken nub and the length of her vulva in an oral attack that included dipping her tongue inside Peggy until Peggy orgasmed twice more so hard and so fast Peggy was left speechless and seeing literal stars in her vision. With her last bit of strength Peggy pushed Dottie away from her pussy and rolled over unable to even open her eyes.

 

Taking pity on the spent woman; Dottie let Peggy rest. She sat up and pulled Peggy’s dress back down to cover her then climbed off the bed to make some tea. Quietly Dottie began cleaning up; she really enjoyed having Peggy’s essence all over her face and hands. Then she heard Peggy’s light snoring and laughed.

 

“Asleep already Peggy? My my….” Dottie whispered then got a wicked idea when she realized just how horny she still was despite orgasming once more while between Peggy’s legs.

 

Dottie sat down in one of the wood chairs while facing Peggy; she sucked on her fingers that had been inside Peggy savoring the flavor while she used her other hand to play with her clit. Dottie found herself so wet, so eager and ready she barely touched herself before tipping over the edge and orgasming. It was just enough to take the edge off but Dottie knew with every muscle in her body, she needed Peggy to fuck her as she had fucked Peggy; she needed satisfaction that only Peggy’s touch could provide.

 

Left a little breathless, Dottie raised her cum covered fingers and tasted herself with a smile. Sitting on the chair, enjoying the moment Dottie watched Peggy sleep. When the water began boiling, the spell was broken and she got up to make herself a cup of tea. After enjoying the cup of tea, Dottie searched the room locating the rest of her weapons and hiding them all in new places.

 

“Let’s see Peggy pull a rabbit out of her hat this time.” Dottie said smugly with a nod of her head. She moved to the window and noticed the snowfall had lightened, it was holding steady at her shoulders. The storm seemed to be moving on. Dottie took the cold pot of stew and moved it to the stove to warm.

 

An hour later  just as Dottie put some coffee on to brew to entice Peggy awake, Peggy finally stirred, yawning and rolling over to ask in a sleepy yet happily stunned voice, “Sorry to fall asleep on you like that. How unexpected of me. How rather rude of me? However, allow me to add and ask: Holy crap Dottie! Where in the world did that come from?”

 

“I needed to win at least once today.” Dottie admitted truthfully and Peggy knew it too making her smile from ear to ear as she admitted. “Well Dottie, you definitely won that one.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“How long was I asleep?”

 

“Not long. Coffee? I just put some on to brew.”

 

“That would be wonderful.”

 

Peggy slowly climbed off the bed with weak legs that made Dottie quietly smirk. Dottie already had the coffee brewing and the cup on the table waiting for Peggy, and she waited for Peggy to take a seat before pouring her coffee. Peggy was quiet for a long moment until after she took her first sip of coffee. That was when Peggy allowed herself to fully smile and admit. “I have never had so many orgasms in a row before. I didn’t know my body could do that.”

 

Dottie sat silent. Her smile became more genuine; she was proud of herself.

 

“I want my turn Dottie. I want to see if I can get your body to do that too. I think I can. No, wait, **_I know I can_** and I’ll surprise you with it just like you surprised me.” Peggy said looking Dottie in the eyes making Dottie silently laugh under her breath. Dottie liked the confidence in Peggy’s voice and words; she knew Peggy kept her word.

 

“You’ll have to win you’re turn. And I get to pick the game. If we’re going to last the snow we’ll have to be…creative.” Dottie replied and Peggy eagerly agreed.

 

That afternoon they brainstormed ideas on games they could play. Chess was fun, the cards were fun but they needed more so Peggy asked Dottie what other types of supplies she had in the cabin. To Peggy’s absolute delight Dottie produced candles, coins and rope.

 

“This gives me so many ideas Dottie.  Let’s play chess before dinner, then a few hands of poker after to get us warmed up.” Peggy suggested with a bright smile as she picked up the rope and feeling its rough length with her hands. Dottie watched this with a tilt of her head and curious expression.

 

“One day if you’re really lucky you may find out.” Peggy teased with a suggestive smirk and Dottie rose up one eyebrow in surprise making Peggy laugh.

 

Dottie set up the chess board and they played the game until dark and Peggy declared, “Checkmate!”

 

“Ugh!” Dottie couldn’t hold in her disappointment at her loss inside and was ready to knock over the chess pieces when Peggy suddenly stood up and walked around the table toward her.

 

“Peggy what are you doing?”

 

Peggy stood in front of Dottie and Dottie stood up giving Peggy a questioning look. Peggy stepped forward toward Dottie, forcing Dottie backward against the table while staring deep into her eyes. Dottie kept blinking looking a little cornered. Suddenly Peggy leaned forward kissing Dottie roughly on the mouth, Dottie quickly sought out Peggy’s tongue and they kissed for a very long moment just getting lost in each other. Peggy pressed herself against Dottie keeping her pinned to the table and used her good arm to reached lower; Peggy unbuttoned Dottie’s pants and slipped her hand inside in one swift motion. A very determined Peggy had her fingers on Dottie’s clit before she came up for air from their first kiss. Dottie didn’t even know it until Peggy began fingering her in confident swift strokes that made Dottie weak in the legs.

 

Dottie tried to stay standing but the longer Peggy stroked her clit the faster the peak inside of her was rising sapping her strength. Peggy pulled back from their kiss to order Dottie in a firm commanding voice all while keeping her fingers on Dottie’s clit.

 

“Take off your pants. Climb back onto the table, and spread your legs.”

 

“Yes Peggy.”

 

Dottie slipped off her pants and slid back onto the table and spread her legs open while keeping eye contact with Peggy who managed to keep her fingers on Dottie. Peggy kissed Dottie and kept kissing Dottie while keeping her fingers on Dottie until Dottie orgasmed. Peggy broke the kiss and pulled back giving Dottie a quick moment to breathe while she pulled Dottie’s underwear off then Peggy pulled up a chair and made herself comfortable.

 

“You’re ready for more? Right, Dottie?” Peggy politely asked a moment before plunging her face between Dottie’s legs straight to Dottie’s pussy to aggressively lick Dottie’s clit. Dottie was shocked by Peggy’s forcefulness, all she could do was gasp and hold on by grasping Peggy’s hair in fistfuls. Then Dottie felt three fingers plunge deep inside of her without warning and she gasped loudly, “Oh, yes Peggy! Yes! Yes. Yes. Yes!”

 

Peggy fucked Dottie hard on top the table using her tongue and her fingers combined as a sexual weapon to reduce Dottie into a quivering pile of muscle. The aggression in Peggy’s voice, in Peggy’s tongue and in Peggy’s thrusting was everything Dottie wanted from Peggy. Dottie didn’t want gentle, she didn’t want soft, she wanted hard, rough and deep; somehow Peggy knew what Dottie needed and was giving it to her in spades. Dottie felt herself truly relaxing inside and out for the first time in her life, she began to let go and truly opened herself to Peggy.

 

Peggy felt Dottie physically relax and spread herself open wider, taking it as a good sign to keep going Peggy increased her thrusting fucking Dottie even deeper while sucking hard on Dottie’s clit. Dottie whole body began trembling out of control, she held on even tighter to Peggy’s hair and head.

 

Dottie felt the peak rise up inside of her three times; each tip over the edge more intense than the last until the third made her cry out in unintelligible words and saw stars inside the cabin. She was at her limit; she couldn’t take Peggy’s tongue anymore. Dottie begged trying to reach down to stop Peggy with weak effort.

 

“Peggy, I can’t take anymore. It’s too much. Please Peggy, I can’t take anymore. Peggy.”

 

Peggy gently pulled out from Dottie and sat back admiring the sight before her with a rather large smug satisfied grin.

 

After the last wave crashed over her, Dottie lay limp on top the table, unable to move, covered in a sheen of sweat her blue eyes glazed over as they stared at the fire, all they could hear was her steady hard breathing. Dottie’s mind was blissfully blank, her body truly spent for the first time in her memory, it was freeing.

 

Peggy eventually got up to stir the stew and collect more snow to melt for water as well as collecting extra snow to chill the melted water. Peggy offered Dottie a cup of cold water which finally lured the brunette into a sitting position.

 

“Thank you Peggy.” Dottie drained the cup and Peggy asked if she would like some more. Dottie nodded yes and passed the cup back. Peggy refilled the cup with water then added more snow to chill it before passing it back to Dottie.

 

“Is the stew hot? I’m very hungry.” Dottie asked as she slowly got off the table and put her underwear and pants back on.

 

“It’s ready and we still have some bread left if you want me to grab that too?”

 

“That would be nice.” Dottie replied with a nod of her head.

 

Peggy fetched their bowls and some of the bread bringing it over to the table while Dottie pulled the whole pot of stew over setting it on the table in front of them. Dottie moved to heat water for tea while Peggy filled their bowls with hot stew. They ate in comfortable silence until the tea was ready, when Dottie got up to make her tea Peggy broke the silence.

 

“I’m not one for flights of fancy but this…feels like a dream. No musical number this time yet still feels like a dream.”

 

“Musical number? Do tell Peggy?” Dottie asked as she returned to the table. Peggy smiled shyly obviously a little embarrassed as she admitted.

 

“I was knocked unconscious during the Whitney Frost ordeal and while I was out I dreamed I was being persuaded by all my romantic prospects in a very ebullient song and dance number.”

 

“Let me guess, at that time it had to be…Wilkes. Yes, Wilkes was there and Agent Sousa too?” Dottie asked and Peggy gave her a loaded look.

 

“Not just those two huh, Peggy? Let’s see who else I can add to that list. Hum…Oh, I know. Angie. Right?”

 

Peggy looked up with a startled expression; she wasn’t expecting Dottie to come up with Angie’s name so quickly. Dottie laughed a little bitterly as she admitted, “What? You think no one else saw the way you two looked at each other? I’m not blind Peggy.”

 

Peggy looked away then down at her bowl, the potato and piece of meat left no longer seemed appetizing as Peggy’s stomach twisted itself into an uncomfortable knot.

 

“You can relax Peggy. I’m not going to judge you. We’re just talking about your dream. Who else was in it? Jeeves was in it right? But not as a love interest.”

 

Peggy looked up with a smile, “Oh, you’re good Dottie. Yes Jarvis was in it at the very end. But he was not the most surprising person to make an appearance.”

 

“Oh really? Who was then? Anyone I know?” Dottie asked with a leering smirk.

 

“Yes. You.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yes. You were in the dream. It was the one part I remember best. I think it was because you were still on my mind from escaping the trunk at the hospital. You were dressed in a waitressing outfit just as Angie was, and I was surprised to see you. I asked you in the dream what you were doing there. And you told me, and I quote, “Oh Peggy, I’ll always be in your head.”

 

Dottie blushed, and unfortunately in the low firelight Peggy didn’t see it.

 

“And the crazy thing is Dottie; it’s true. I wouldn’t admit this to anyone outside of this room but I know I can trust you, especially with this. My world, my life is so different from other women. My life before the military was ordinary, and after…I’ve been forever changed and I can’t go back. Like a snake that shed its skin, there is no going back only going forward. And I’ve never met anyone who understood that better than you. I know our backgrounds are different, what side we’re on is different. And yet, Dottie, you understand. You understand my life, you understand **_me_ ** better than anyone else has before. We are the smartest people in the room nine times out of ten and yet we are both constantly undermined and underestimated. You are one of the very few people man or woman on this earth that I know will not only keep up with me but actually give me a run for my money.”

 

“You think…about me?” Dottie asked in a small confused tone that made Peggy blush.

 

“I do. When I face a situation that doesn’t have easy answers I think about you and how you’d get out of it and I come up with a solution or a least a way out of the mess I’m in.” Peggy admitted with a heavy sigh.

 

Dottie stared at Peggy with wide clear blue eyes, her face an expression of surprised wonder. Dottie didn’t know what to say so she quietly got up from the table cleared their plates and washed them before returning to the table with the deck of cards.

 

“Are you ready to play some cards?” Dottie asked with a small yet genuine smile.

 

“I am. What game shall we play Dottie?”

 

“How about a different game this time? Rummy or Gin-Rummy if you’re feeling lucky?”

 

“Gin-Rummy it is. You know I’m always game for the hard stuff.” Peggy replied and Dottie laughed with delight.

 

“I have always known that about you Peggy.”

 

Peggy laughed as she shuffled the deck.

 

They played cards late into the night, each woman wining in turn neither one taking the lead. It was friendly and more relaxed than any of their previous games. There was a flirty light atmosphere between them, they kept the conversation to weapons which one’s they liked and used when they had the choice to those they hated and wouldn’t use even if it was all that was there. And in the process of talking shop about guns and knives and explosives they both made each other laugh by telling stories and cracking silly jokes.

 

And though neither woman spoke it out loud both of them thought silently about how much that evening really did seem like a dream.

 

A little after midnight the clouds broke and the moon came out drawing both women’s attention to the window. Without word they mutually agreed to quit the game and got up from the table to walk to the window by the door. The sky was clear and inky black, the moon was full, a pale blue brilliant white orb with a ring of frost around it. They stared up at the moon together for a few minutes in silence.

 

Eventually Peggy reached out with both hands to gently pull Dottie’s face toward hers and leaned in kissing Dottie gently on the lips. Dottie leaned in kissing Peggy deeper while wrapping her arms around Peggy’s waist pulling Peggy closer. They stood at the window kissing in the moonlight for almost an hour then moved to the bed.

 

Dottie and Peggy simply undressed before climbing into bed naked. They met each other in the middle and pulled back the blankets to climb underneath. Laying on their sides so Peggy could keep her wounded side up, they kept kissing and moving closer entwining their bodies together. Dottie reached down to touch Peggy between her legs when Peggy had the very same idea, when they realized it they paused to smile at each other. Dottie and Peggy kept kissing and touching each other in a relaxed almost gentle pace until they both orgasmed twice. Spent, they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 

** December 25, 1948, the Cabin **

****

It was mid-morning when Dottie woke up with Peggy on top of her; Dottie liked having Peggy wrapped around her. Dottie also noticed how late it was and her face fell. Silently she began berating herself, this wasn’t her, who was this other person she had become? She didn’t sleep in, she didn’t take comfort in the presence of other people, especially in anyone’s physical presence, she didn’t spend time with people for enjoyment, and she certainly didn’t make friends. This wasn’t who she was.

 

“And yet here I am.” Dottie whispered.

 

“Hum, what was that Dottie?” Peggy asked with a yawn as she raised her head with a sleepy look.

 

“It’s late again.” Dottie said moving to sit up and get out of bed.

 

“Late again?” Peggy asked sitting up looking confused. Dottie picked up her cold clothes off the floor putting them back on as she replied. “Yes, it’s almost noon. We slept in.”

 

“Oh! I didn’t realize how late it was.” Peggy replied and followed Dottie out of bed.

 

Dottie used the bathroom first while Peggy dressed and heated some water for coffee. When Dottie was finished Peggy used the bathroom next. While they had a moment alone both women checked the window and the weather, and both women silently calculated how much longer they had in the cabin before they would have to leave. And both women came to same conclusion, with the storm gone and weather clear they had one more day and then they would have to leave.

 

They didn’t speak of what they had figured out; instead they focused on the moment. They made coffee and breakfast; eating the rest of the eggs and last of the bread before collecting more snow to wash their few dishes. Dottie moved to make the bed; she seemed restless and unwilling to sit for long. Peggy watched Dottie for a long moment while quietly thinking, then she made a decision and began searching the cabin for the weapons she knew Dottie had re-hidden. It took Dottie a few minutes to realize what Peggy was doing.

 

Dottie frowned watching Peggy, unable to quietly watch she demanded. “Peggy what are you doing?”

 

Peggy found one of the knives and kept searching ignoring Dottie’s question.

 

“Peggy, I asked you a question. What are you doing?”

 

“You know what I’m doing Dottie. That’s a rather silly question.”

 

Dottie rolled her eyes and stepped toward Peggy with the intent to stop her search when Peggy found a second knife.

 

“Ah! Yes. Now we can start!” Peggy declared holding up the second knife with a smile of triumph.

 

“Start what?”

 

“Our game!”

 

“I thought we were going to continue the card game from last night?” Dottie asked suddenly intrigued by where Peggy was going with this.

 

“No. No more chess, no more cards. We need something more exciting. My wound feels better, I feel better and my swelling has gone down. I can keep up Dottie. We don’t have to play anymore boring or safe games.”

 

“Boring? Safe? Really? Well then, what did you have in mind?” Dottie asked her mood lightening up considerably.

 

Holding up both knives Peggy grinned as she announced, “We’re going to see who’s better under pressure.”

 

“Under pressure?” Dottie asked following Peggy around the cabin as Peggy pushed aside the chairs and the table to make a path through the cabin.

 

Peggy set the knives down on the bed and walked over to the fireplace pulling out a piece of charcoal. Peggy used the piece to mark the cabin door with a three ring bullseye then counted out a dozen paces from the door and made a mark on the floor.

 

“Peggy, we don’t have enough room to play this properly. My accuracy with a knife is better than yours, especially at close range.” Dottie pointed out with an apologetic shrug.

 

“I know but we’re not playing a simple knife throwing game Dottie. No, this is called “ ** _Accuracy Under Pressure_** ”, so can you be accurate under pressure?”

 

Dottie laughed rolling her eyes at Peggy as she sarcastically asked, “What are you going to do Peggy? Attack me while I throw? Despite how well you’ve been healing, I honestly don’t think you’re up for a full physical test, at least not yet.”

 

Peggy rolled her eyes at Dottie’s condescending comment and replied, “I’m not going to punch you Dottie or kick you or attack you with anything in this cabin. I was thinking something more…fun.”

 

“Fun?”

 

“Yes. This…game…all this…is supposed to be fun. Nothing more. Do you think you can handle that Miss Underwood?” Peggy asked with a challenging look aimed at Dottie.

 

Dottie smiled and nodded yes. “I can handle any fun you want to dish out Miss Carter.”

 

“Good, then you get to throw first and I’ll explain how this game works.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Dottie moved to where Peggy pointed and Peggy passed over the first knife. Dottie took the knife in her right hand and patiently waited for further instruction. Peggy grinned mischievously as she took her own place just behind Dottie and pressed her body against Dottie’s as she whispered into her ear.

 

“I get to do whatever I want for a count of thirty, only then can you make your throw. Whoever manages to hit closest to the center wins.”

 

“That’s all?” Dottie asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

Peggy giggled lightly into Dottie’s ear, “Yes, that’s all. Are you ready Miss Underwood?”

 

“Which one of us counts?”

 

“You do. My mouth may be a little busy.”

 

Dottie’s head snapped toward Peggy with a surprised look that made Peggy laugh out loud.

 

“Once you begin the count we can begin.”

 

Dottie nodded and looked straight ahead and began counting slowly in a firm voice holding the knife loosely in her right hand. In her head Dottie was laughing at Peggy’s little game, and then she felt Peggy’s tongue on her earlobe and the light nibble that sent shivers up Dottie’s spine. Dottie focused on her keeping her voice level and firm and her eyes on the target, yet she practically melted when she felt Peggy’s hands move under her sweater to roughly grope her breasts and lightly pinch her nipples. Dottie felt Peggy move and her tongue wind a wet path from her ears to her neck.

 

The higher up Dottie’s count got, the harder it was to keep her voice firm. Dottie kept catching herself leaning into Peggy’s rough groping then felt Peggy’s tongue disappear to feel teeth lightly grazing her skin followed by a light bite on her neck that made her pussy ache with need.

 

“Oh Peggy.” Dottie whispered closing her eyes for a brief moment then snapped then open and dutifully continued her count to thirty. She was at twenty and she felt Peggy’s right hand disappear from her breast and find its way to her pussy.

 

“My, my, my Miss Underwood already sooooo wet. Is this all for me?” Peggy asked in a breathy whisper that almost broke Dottie’s will.

 

“Twenty-one, twenty-two…”

 

Dottie felt Peggy’s fingers slip between her vulva to find her clit, and Dottie struggled with the last few numbers as she continued to count out loud. As Dottie reached the numbers 29 and 30, Peggy dipped two fingers inside Dottie making her stumble over speaking that last number.

 

“Thir…thir…thirty.” Dottie finally managed and let the knife fly. A half a heartbeat later it hit the door with a heavy thump that made the wood ring and Peggy immediately stopped everything she was doing much to Dottie’s great disappointment.

 

“Ha! I knew it! The impeccable Miss Underwood isn’t a robot under all that soft skin after all. She can be distracted!” Peggy proclaimed with a winning smirk.

 

They both looked to the door and saw Dottie’ had hit the middle ring completely missing the center bullseye. Dottie frowned then swallowed her disappointment to insist with a determined flat smile, “Well Miss Carter, I do believe it’s your turn.”

 

“Lovely.” Peggy replied with a bright smile.

 

Dottie moved from her spot switching places with Peggy and retrieved the second knife handing it over handle first. Peggy took it with a smug expression until Dottie moved behind Peggy.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Getting ready for my turn.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Go ahead and start counting if you’re ready.”

 

“Alright.” Peggy declared chin held high with a look of focus and determination.

 

Dottie waited until Peggy began counting and immediately reached out to massage Peggy’s breasts through her dress pinching Peggy’s nipples through the cotton fabric making Peggy gasp and almost lose count.

 

“Now, now Peggy. I’m just getting started.” Dottie teased as she began licking and sucking on Peggy’s sensitive neck and moved her right hand to slide inside Peggy’s dress. Dottie didn’t waste a moment going right for Peggy’s clit and aggressively massaging both it and Peggy’s breast while nibbling on Peggy’s earlobe.

 

With heavy stilted breath and mostly closed eyes, Peggy leaned in to Dottie allowing herself to enjoy the moment while she counted very slowly. Dottie’s fingers were magic between her legs, the orgasmic wave building inside of her sped up her heart and blurred her vison as her body began to give itself over to it. Only that firmly determined part of Peggy’s mind kept her counting, kept her in the game. However just as she reached the last three numbers in the count, Dottie bit down on her shoulder causing just enough pain to cause her wave to come to a peak and a rather intense orgasm washed over her. Peggy was barely able to say the last number as her body buckled and the knife slipped in her grip.

 

Then just as Dottie was about to claim her victory Peggy took a breath as she finished saying the last number and stood tall raising the knife in her hand. Peggy let the knife fly and it hid the door with a ringing thud. Dottie finally removed her hand from between Peggy’s legs and stepped back letting Peggy catch her breath.’

 

They both looked to the door to see Peggy’s knife in the third ring. Dottie broke out in a big smug grin announcing, “Ah! Well, well, well, Miss Carter. Looks like I wasn’t the only one distracted.”

 

“I think I need a moment and some water.” Peggy replied breathing deeply and walking over to pail they had been keeping the water in.

 

Dottie laughed and walked over to the door to remove the knives, she returned to their throwing spot to wait for Peggy. The British woman drained three cups of water and took three deep breaths before rejoining Dottie.

 

“I’m ready to keep playing.” Peggy announced and Dottie grinned nodding in approval. “Good because I’m ready to go again.”

 

Dottie made a show of preparing herself to throw the knife making Peggy lightly laugh. Peggy purposely gave Dottie a lecherous look up and down and began slowly unbuttoning the top of the dress revealing her ample cleavage. Dottie saw this in her peripheral and it took all her will power not to turn and gawk.

 

“Nice try Peggy but I’m made of stronger stuff than that.” Dottie boasted and began counting loud and slow as if to show Peggy she did not have power over her.

 

Peggy’s smile grew wider and she closed the distance between them leaned in and kissed Dottie on the cheek surprising Dottie who turned to look at Peggy only to see the beautiful British woman drop to her knees in one smooth motion. Dottie was so surprised she stopped counting to ask, “Peggy what are you doing?”

 

Peggy looked up with a mischievous smile as she replied, “Keep counting.”

 

Dottie nodded and started over on her count, “One…two…three…four…”

 

While Dottie counted Peggy unbuttoned Dottie’s pants and pulled them all the way down. Peggy tapped Dottie’s leg to make her step out of her pant leg and Dottie did as instructed. Peggy didn’t waste any time and pulled Dottie’s right leg up and over her shoulder so she could lean in and press her face into Dottie’s pussy. Using her tongue Peggy sought out Dottie’s clit and licked with such forcefulness Dottie had a hard time keeping upright. Startled by the bold move Dottie gasped between saying each number and reached down with both hands to steady herself on Peggy’s shoulders.  

 

Peggy used the opportunity to use three fingers on her right hand and thrust them up deep inside Dottie, making Dottie gasp lose her count and forget about the game.

 

“Yes, Peggy yes! Deeper! Oh yes!”

 

Peggy didn’t let up until Dottie loudly orgasmed and once she did, Dottie held Peggy in place to keep Peggy inside of her and finished counting to thirty then threw the knife. When the wood rang from the hit Dottie let Peggy pull out and move back.

 

“I need some water.” Dottie said stumbling over to the pitcher as she leaned down pulling up her pants.

 

Peggy sat on the floor with a very big smug grin on her face until she glanced over her shoulder at the door.

 

“How in the world? You did it! Dottie Underwood, you did it! How did you do it?” Peggy was shocked the knife had landed dead center of the bullseye.

 

Dottie drained the pitcher then walked over to the door to collect more snow; she smiled a small smile as she explained. “You let me cum first then throw. I was clear headed by that time. Weak but clear. Sorry.”

 

“Well,” Peggy began with a defeated expression. “You won Dottie. Now you get to choose. Do we keep playing or do we find a new game to play?”

 

“I think we should switch it up. Merge two games into one.” Dottie suggested setting down the bucket of snow by the fire to melt for water. She picked up the deck of cards and retrieved the knife from the door.

 

Peggy got to her feet then walked over to Dottie as she watched Dottie use the knife to stick eight of the cards to the door. Dottie turned to Peggy and holding the knife in her left hand she used her right to wrap around Peggy’s waist to lead her back to their standing point. Peggy leaned into Dottie as Dottie explained the new game.

 

“Each card is an order. Every card you hit is an order you can give me. Anything you want I have to do. Or even if you just want to ask me a question, for this game I’ll answer it…truthfully.”

 

Peggy was stunned; she twisted in Dottie’s arms to look the other woman in her clear blue eyes searching for deceit only to find truth staring back at her.

 

“You don’t have to have to Dottie.”

 

“I know. For you, I will.”

 

Peggy leaned in kissing Dottie passionately for a very long moment. They kept kissing for a few minutes before Dottie handed both knives over to Peggy.

 

“You go first Peggy.”

 

“Okay.” Peggy replied brightly.

 

Peggy’s first throw hit one of the cards, Dottie clapped and walked over pulling the card and the knife from the door before returning to Peggy’s side.

 

“What is your first command Peggy?”

 

“I have a question.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“New York when you kissed me to knock me out. Why did you kiss me instead of just knocking me out with your fists? It’s not as if you’re not capable.” Peggy asked without accusation in her voice.

 

Dottie took a deep breath through her nose then replied looking toward the fire, “I wanted to kiss you and I knew you’d be hard to knock out in a fight, the knock out lipstick made it easy. It was a win-win situation. Go again.”

 

“No, Dottie it’s your turn. We must be fair about this.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

Dottie threw the knife and hit the card in the center of the door. Peggy gave her an eager expression as she waited for her command.

 

“I would like to see your bare breasts Peggy.”

 

Peggy smiled and unbuttoned a few more buttons and pulled open the upper half of her dress showing Dottie her full pert breasts with hard pink nipples. Dottie’s smiled matched Peggy’s as she told Peggy’s with sincerity, “Thank you Peggy.”

 

Peggy left her dress open as she threw the next knife hitting another card.

 

“I really like the way you think Dottie. I think I would like to see your bare breasts.”

 

“As you command.”

 

Dottie pulled off her sweater and removed her bra revealing perky fully breasts with dark pink nipples. Peggy openly stared for over a minute, Dottie didn’t bother putting anything back on as she retrieved both knives from the door as well as both cards. Returning to Peggy’s side, Dottie tossed her long hair back and forth posing a little as she threw the knife and was privately very pleased to noticed Peggy’s gaze on glued to her body.

 

“What is your command Dottie?”  Peggy asked walking over to the door to pull the knife out of the door and the card.

 

Dottie watched her with a lecherous look in her eyes and motioned toward the table with her head. “Take the dress off and get on the table.”

 

Peggy saw the lustful look in Dottie’s eyes and immediately stripped off the dress and hopped up on the table; looking the blue eyed brunette in the eyes Peggy spread her legs open presenting herself. Dottie licked her lips as she walked over, she stopped to appreciate what was in front of her then rushed Peggy, crashing her lips into Peggy’s kissing her deeply and hungrily. Peggy roughly groped at Dottie’s breasts inspiring Dottie to reach down and begin lightly pinching Peggy’s nipples as they kissed.

 

Impatient and demanding Dottie lightly pushed Peggy back onto the table to kiss her way down Peggy’s chest. When Dottie reached Peggy’s nipples she licked and sucked on each one going back and forth. Dottie waited for Peggy to start thrusting on her own to begin teasing Peggy’s pussy with three fingers.

 

“Dottie please! I need to feel you inside of me. Fuck me hard Dottie! Fuck me hard!”

 

Dottie thrust all three fingers in as deep as they would go, pulled out and thrust deep again. She stopped licking Peggy’s nipples to move lower and lick Peggy’s clit while still fucking her hard with steady deep thrusting. Peggy didn’t last long orgasming twice before Dottie finally let her rest.

 

Dottie had to help Peggy off the table and over to the bed to rest, and Peggy pulled Dottie down to bed with her. Peggy was quick to shed Dottie of her pants and to get the blue eyed beauty on her back with her legs spread.

 

“I thought you were tired?”

 

“I just wanted you on the bed.”

 

Peggy moved between Dottie’s legs, kissing her way down Dottie’s chest and stomach only spending a moment to squeeze and massage Dottie’s breasts. Sitting between Dottie’s legs Peggy aggressively licked and sucked on Dottie’s clit and used three fingers right away fucking Dottie hard knowing deep down Dottie could take more and wanting to give Dottie the chance to ask for it. After a little bit of hard fucking and much to Peggy’s supreme happiness, Dottie did ask.

 

“More Peggy! I need more. Please more Peggy! More.”

 

Peggy added a fourth finger and thrusted as hard as she could going in deep, Dottie started chanting, “Yes!” over and over and over again until she screamed “Yes Peggy!” as she orgasmed. Peggy didn’t let up; she kept licking sucking and thrusting making another series of orgasmic waves rise inside Dottie until an intense row of orgasms crashed over the brunette. Peggy didn’t stop until Dottie quietly begged her to, pleading that she simply couldn’t take anymore.

 

After, both women were exhausted, Peggy crawled up to spoon with Dottie and they fell asleep for couple of hours in each other arms. When they woke up the sun was setting, they got dressed, heated up the stew, made coffee then ate while they heated more water for a bath. They didn’t discuss it, rather it was mutually agreed upon once the snow was gathered, that they would help each other bathe. Dottie pulled out of her suitcase a clean dress for Peggy to wear then insisted Peggy bath first. Dottie added more wood to the fire and set the tub in front directing Peggy to step in.

 

They both fell in to a comfortable silence as Peggy washed with a bar of soap and a washcloth while Dottie assisted with scoopfuls of warm water. Privately both woman were quietly marveling at how carefree they were being with each other, the sex was rough and satisfying on a level they didn’t realize was possible but everything else was…effortless, indulgent, almost gentle. This was a new side to them both, a side they were not aware of in each other or in themselves.

 

“I’m done.” Peggy announced as Dottie poured one more scoop of water over her rinsing the last of soap off her body. Dottie motioned for Peggy to step out toward the fire and met her with a warm dry towel.

 

“Where did that come from?” Peggy asked with a surprised smile.

 

“The suitcase, you didn’t notice?”

 

“No, but thank you.”

 

Dottie simply nodded in agreement and passed the towel over to Peggy to dry off. Dottie turned her back and began undressing. When Dottie stepped in Peggy was already dressed in the clean dress and was standing ready to assist with the now very hot water. Peggy pulled the water off the fire but left it next to the coals to keep warm. Dottie bathed in silence for a few minutes until Peggy noticed the laden expression in those clear blue eyes. Peggy wanted to ask what was wrong yet hesitated for almost a full minute before finally relenting.

 

“A kiss for your thoughts?”

 

“My thoughts are not worth a kiss from you.”

 

“Tell me anyway.” Peggy insisted then laid several kisses along Dottie’s bare shoulders.

 

“Do you think you could ever be happy in a place like this? A cabin out in the woods? Or are you purely a city girl, forever addicted to the rotting decadence that is western culture?” Dottie asked in an odd tone that Peggy’s couldn’t pin down.

 

To distract them both and give herself a moment to think, Peggy took the wash cloth and soap from Dottie’s hands and began washing Dottie’s back, arms and buttocks.

 

“Actually, my family is from the country. I’ve always preferred its simplicity over the grime of the city. I have been happy in places like this. The only thing that keeps taking me back is my work.”

 

“Yes, Peggy Carter saves the world.” Dottie said with a small yet sincere smile.

 

“Do you think you could be happy in a place like this Dottie? Retired from work? Settled down with…someone you like? Or even just for quick breaks, like a vacation?” Peggy asked delicately.

 

Dottie didn’t answer right away; she remained quiet as Peggy continued to gently wash her only to answer when Peggy stepped around her to meet her gaze.

 

“People like me don’t retire Peggy. And we don’t settle down either. It’s not what I was trained for. I’m a weapon and I’ll be a weapon until I’m no longer useful.”

 

“You had a life before Leviathan didn’t you?”

 

“No, I was recruited from an orphanage when I was a small girl. It’s all I’ve ever known.” Dottie answered looking up and into Peggy’s eyes.

 

Peggy was left open mouthed in shock, she tried to close it only to have it fall open again. She didn’t know and didn’t know what to say now that she did. Peggy passed the washcloth and the soap back to Dottie and picked up the pitcher as she said in a confident voice.

 

“It may have been all you’ve known but it’s definitely not all you are. I may have not known you long or in a traditional manner but I do know you Dottie. I know what you’re capable of and I know you are more than your past, more than your training. I think you would be happy in a place like this, alone or with the proper company. I can see you happy Dottie.”

 

“You ** _see_** **_that_** **_in me_** Peggy?”

 

“I **_see_** **_you_** Dottie.”

 

Dottie gave Peggy a small smile and the dropped the subject. Dottie finished rinsing off and Peggy passed her the towel. Peggy took a seat on the bed and quietly watched Dottie get dressed in a clean dress similar to one she herself was wearing.

 

“How is it that you look amazing in everything you put on?” Peggy asked with a tilted head as she looked Dottie up and down.

 

“I have a dancers frame.”

 

“You do and the grace of one too.”

 

“Thank you Peggy.”

 

“I have the grace of a boxer.” Peggy confessed with a look of resolution.

 

“And the right hook of one.” Dottie added and they both laughed breaking the tension.

 

“Do you feel like finishing the game? We still have three cards left?” Peggy asked gesturing to the playing cards still stuck to the cabin door. There had been four, but one had fallen to the floor on its’ own while they were asleep.

 

Dottie looked at the three cards spread out across the door and smiled, “This will be a lot more challenging than before. I’m up for it if you are.”

 

“Good. Let’s play.”

 

“Who goes first this time around?” Dottie asked as she retrieved the knives.

 

“Let’s flip a coin, make it fair.” Peggy suggested getting the coins from the cabinet; she selected the largest heaviest coin and offered it over to Dottie to let the other woman do the actual flip.

 

“Call it Peggy.” Dottie instructed as she flipped the coin and caught it without looking at it.

 

“Heads.”

 

“Tails! I go first.”

 

Dottie set down the coin and the second knife on the table then took her spot on the line. Peggy watched as Dottie threw the knife without looking, instead Dottie kept her eyes locked with Peggy’s making Peggy raise an eyebrow.

 

“So confident.”

 

“I’m that good Peggy.”

 

“Oh, I know.” Peggy replied giving Dottie a knowing look. “So, Dottie what is your command?”

 

“I have a question.”

 

“A question? Really? A question?”

 

“Don’t sound so shocked Peggy. I have questions too.”

 

“I’m sure you do. I just didn’t think you’d use one of your turns for a question.” Peggy said with an amused smile.

 

“We’re alone and I can ask you anything I want and I know you’ll answer it. And you really didn’t think I wouldn’t ask at least one question?”

 

Peggy thought about it and had to admit Dottie was right.

 

“Okay, what is your question?”

 

“Sex…your deepest, most secret…wish of how you could have sex…I want you tell me what that is.” Dottie said looking Peggy in the eyes making Peggy blink and lick her lips in nervousness.

 

“Really? You don’t think I’d be boring?”

 

“Peggy? Really? After all we’ve shared in this cabin you want to pretend you’re someone you’re not? Come on Peggy.”

 

“Alright.” Peggy replied with a worried expression.

 

Peggy fell quiet and began pacing the cabin silently talking to herself for almost three minutes. Dottie watched her with a curious tilt of her head and an amused smiled. Peggy finally stopped pacing and turned to Dottie with a conflicted look that made her bite her bottom lip.

 

“Can I whisper it in your ear?”

 

“Alright.” Dottie replied with a shrug.

 

Peggy leaned in and cupped her hand over her mouth quietly whispering her secret into Dottie’s ear. As Peggy shared her innermost fantasy Dottie’s eyes went wide her mouth hung open and her face twisted with open lust. When Peggy was done sharing Peggy backed away from Dottie and the brunette with blue eyes almost toppled over, she was still stunned from Peggy’s secret.

 

“Wow Peggy. Thank you.” Dottie said taking a deep breath and making a show of composing herself. Peggy giggled lightly and picked up the other knife.

 

Peggy took her place at the line and took careful aim at one of the only two targets left. Peggy wasn’t as good with a knife as Dottie was and she needed to focus and concentrate to hit her target. She let go of the knife as exhaled and hit her target dead center, Dottie was obviously happy about the hit.

 

“What is your command Peggy?”

 

“Teach me how to tango.”

 

“What?”

 

“I know most of the dances but I’m not very with that one. I know you’re amazing and you can help me with it. Will you help me with it?” Peggy asked Dottie with a small shy shrug.

 

Dottie was surprised by the request, yet she was eager to agree. “Of course. Come here, give me your hands. I’ll show you.”

 

Peggy stepped forward placing her hands into Dottie’s and allowed Dottie to lead. They spent over an hour going over the tango and dancing it over and over again. Dottie had Peggy sweating, panting and breathing hard without sex and Peggy was absolutely, loving it.

 

“Jarvis was right; you are a truly magnificent dancer.”

 

“You flatter me Peggy.”

 

“I speak the truth. You are magnificent.”

 

“Shall we finish the game?” Dottie asked changing the subject as she did every time Peggy complemented her too much.

 

“Yes! I believe it’s your turn.”

 

Dottie picked up a knife took her place at the line; she tossed the blade at the door hitting the last card dead center. Peggy clapped asking right away, “What is your command?”

 

“I want to make your secret real. Yes or no?”

 

Peggy was shocked and didn’t know what to say at first, yet she caught herself quickly and said with complete conviction. “Yes!”

 

“Then it begins now.” Dottie said softly and leaned in giving Peggy a gentle kiss on the lips.

 

Dottie left the last knife in the door and turned to put more wood on the fire. Peggy retrieved the bundle of rope and the white candles leaving them on the table. Dottie pulled off her dress to stand naked then walked over to Peggy to strip her naked as well. Dottie kissed Peggy passionately for a long moment before stepping away to retrieve the rope. Then with gentle hands Dottie carefully tied Peggy to the bed by her wrists and ankles, securing her tight enough she couldn’t escape yet not tight enough to hurt her. It was a delicate balance Dottie walked with caution. Once Peggy was tied up, Dottie added a blind fold newly cut from the towel.

 

“Can you see?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you comfortable?”

 

“Yes. It’s tight but not too tight, it feels good.”

 

“Are you ready to begin?”

 

“Yes Dottie, I’m ready.”

 

Dottie walked over to the fireplace to get a small box of matches and the candles from the table. Taking one of the candles and the box of matches Dottie climbed onto the bed to sit beside Peggy.

 

“I’m lighting one of the candles now.” Dottie announced as she lit a match then the candle.

 

Peggy immediately tensed up, Dottie noticed and leaned over kissing Peggy lightly on the lips.

 

“Trust me?”

 

“I do.” Peggy replied and took a deep breath visibly relaxing as she exhaled.

 

Dottie let the candle melt a little then let the wax drip on the back of her hand to test the heat. Dottie did a few drops at different heights to get the right temperature feel she wanted before turning the lit candle on Peggy. With precision Dottie let the first drip of wax hit Peggy’s body, letting the droplet hit directly on her stomach. Peggy jumped and gasped at the sensation.

 

“I like that.” Peggy gasped as she struggled in her restraints.

 

Dottie let the next wax drip hit Peggy’s ribcage. Peggy began moaning and twisting in the bed, unable to keep still. Dottie grew bold, the next three drop were up Peggy’s sternum and over her breasts.

 

“More. Please, more.” Peggy begged.

 

Dottie dribbled more white wax over Peggy’s breasts creating a figure eight pattern over both then down her torso. Peggy moaned louder and twisted in her restraints. Dottie stood up and used the candle to dribble wax up and down Peggy’s legs then back up to her breasts being extra careful to when dripping wax on Peggy’s nipples.

 

Peggy began chanting, “Yes.” Over and over and over again, until she came from the wax splashing on her nipples; and when Peggy was sufficiently covered Dottie returned to tried and true tactics and made herself comfortable between Peggy’s legs to lick and suck on Peggy’s clit while using three fingers to thrust deep inside Peggy.

 

“Oh god yes Dottie! Yes, yes! Yes Dottie! Harder, harder! Fuck me Dottie! Fuck me deep and hard! Yes Dottie! Yes!” Peggy shouted and Dottie did as she was told.

 

When Peggy was completely spent Dottie untied Peggy then carefully wiped off all the candle wax with hot wet washcloth. Peggy fell into a deep sleep before Dottie was finished cleaning her up, Dottie didn’t mind, she liked watching Peggy sleep. And when Dottie was finished cleaning everything up, she joined Peggy in bed under the blanket eventually falling into a light slumber while holding Peggy.

 

Hours later Peggy woke up wrapped around Dottie; she shifted trying to get comfortable again and woke Dottie up. Both women were half asleep and immediately began kissing. Peggy reached down as they continued to kiss to feel for Dottie’s clit. When she found it, Peggy began stroking Dottie’s clit with almost absent minded determination as she instead focused on the kiss and thoroughly enjoying Dottie’s tongue.

 

Dottie orgasmed twice before Peggy finally stopped stroking her clit. That was when Peggy kissed Dottie extra hard for a long moment then fell back asleep; Dottie caught her breath falling back asleep.

 

 

** December 26, 1948, the Cabin **

****

****

Dottie woke up first; she immediately climbed out of bed to start the coffee which woke Peggy up. Dottie was silent as she checked the window, the sky was clear, the sun was already high up with the snow melting fast; she knew they would need to leave soon. With the weather clear there was no longer a reason to stay. Peggy got up to use the bathroom and Dottie used the moment to pull out her suitcase and get them out both warmer clothes. By the time Peggy came out Dottie was dressed in a long thick winter dress with wool stockings underneath.

 

Peggy could feel the heavy tension radiation off of Dottie as soon as she opened her eyes, she held the silence and dressed in what Dottie left out for her and was grateful for the warmth. Dottie seemed preoccupied gathering up the weapons around the cabin, so Peggy made them breakfast with the remaining stew. After a few more tense minutes Peggy couldn’t take it anymore, she poured them both a cup of coffee then broke the silence.

 

“So I take it, we’re leaving today. Is it time we talked shop?”

 

Dottie set down the knives and guns down onto the table and sat down to drink her coffee, she looked Peggy in the eyes as she replied. “What exactly are you after Peggy?”

 

“I’m after a file about a battle during the war where an experiment went wrong, my brother was involved, people died. I need it to clear his name and my own. I’ve been framed for Chief Thompson’s murder as well as a number of other false accusations. I could end up in jail for a very long time. I also need to retrieve a weapon that has fallen into the wrong hands, thankfully these things are supposed to be in the same man’s hands. That scene you rescued me from, I had finally learned the man’s name.”

 

“What is his name?”

 

“Gregor Aldo.”

 

“He’s a scientist.”

 

“Yes. Do you know him?”

 

“I think we can help each other Peggy.”

 

“Really? How?”

 

“I have business with Aldo, you have business with Aldo. We can help each other get what we both need. Win-win. And I’ll even help you get to your check point; make sure you get out safely. I wouldn’t want all of this to be for nothing.”

 

“You’re not turning sentimental on me are you Dottie?” Peggy teased. Dottie rolled her eyes and insisted, “Of course not Peggy. I’m being practical. All of this is a secret between the two of us. I trust that you’ll keep it secret as will I; the consequences of anyone finding out if they even believed us would mean more than just jail for treason.”

 

“So is our…special…treaty of cooperation still in effect? I just need to know where I stand with you Dottie. No games.”

 

“No games. I’ll help you Peggy. I can take care of myself but I don’t want you to go to jail for something you didn’t do or even something you did do. We’re good at what we do and I don’t want to have to sit across the interrogation table from anyone else but you. The rest typically insult my intelligence. I make no promises about the next we cross paths but I can give you my word for today.”

 

“That’s good enough for me Dottie. Thank you.” Peggy replied sincerely, and then she changed the subject asking. “Do you know where Aldo is?”

 

“Yes. He should be at his private lab in Luckau. If the roads are clear enough we can make it there today.” Dottie replied giving Peggy a loaded look.

 

“I’m ready when you are.” Peggy assured Dottie.

 

Dottie nodded standing up; she finished packing, cleaning up the cabin and putting out the fire. Dottie asked Peggy to check the weapons and count the ammo before they left, Peggy did then put on her socks and shoes ready to leave. Dottie took one last look around the cabin then lead Peggy outside to the car.

 

Heavy rain clouds had come in leaving a chill in the air, the snow had melted enough that once the car started they didn’t have too much issue getting the car back on the road. They drove in silence, until the came across more traffic, Peggy grew nervous.

 

“What’s the plan Dottie? Reconnaissance? Break in? Or divide and conquer.” Peggy asked her fingers nervously tapping on the car door.

 

“When and where are you getting picked up?” Dottie asked bluntly.

 

“Yes, at an airport in Dresden on New Year’s Eve.”

 

“That’s still days away. Do you have a safe place lined up to lay low until the ride comes?”

 

“I’ve been playing this by ear Dottie.”

 

“So that’s a no.”

 

“I can find something.”

 

“You’re a beautiful obvious British woman in Soviet controlled Germany. Yeah, you’ll blend right in.”

 

Peggy shook her head biting down on the first two things that sprang to mind, she eventually asked with a tight smile, “What did you have in mind.”

 

“We’ll take it one step at a time in case any complications arise. I do have contacts we can rely on in Dresden that will help if need be.”

 

“Sounds good.” Peggy replied nodding in agreement.

 

Driving on icy roads south to Luckau forced them to go slow they didn’t reach the city until after the sun set. Dottie took them directly to the lab to do a single drive by, they were both surprised to find it isolated and relatively empty with only two guards on duty at the gate.  Dottie furrowed her brows in deep thought then turned around heading back for the lab.

 

“Are you ready Peggy? We’re going to do this now.”

 

“Now? Now! Dottie, we don’t even know if he’s there right now. We don’t know if there are more guards inside. We don’t know anything. We’ll be going in blind.”

 

“You can stay in the car if you want to. Tell me what the weapon looks like I’ll keep an eye out for it too.” Dottie replied with a disappointed expression that immediately got under Peggy’s skin.

 

“I’m not staying in the car! I’ll come in but I need to point out how foolish we’re being by going in blind.” Peggy snapped at Dottie and Dottie simply passed Peggy a gun, some ammo and a lock pick kit.

 

“Peggy.” Dottie calmly called out to get her attention, it took a moment but Peggy finally looked over.

 

“Peggy, tonight you’re not with the SSR. You’re not on an official mission. You’re a spy behind enemy lines. Don’t hesitate to kill if necessary. Are you ready to follow my lead?” Dottie was blunt and searched Peggy’s dark brown eyes for comprehension.

 

“I understand Dottie. It’s just the two of us. I’ll follow your lead.” Peggy declared slipping the gun into her pocket.

 

“May I also have a knife Dottie?”

 

“Of course.” Dottie replied and twisted in her seat to reach behind and get Peggy a knife.

 

Dottie drove the car directly to the guard’s gate at the laboratory. Peggy was nervous and took a deep breath while Dottie was a cool as a cucumber. Peggy’s German was good however she couldn’t hide where she was from. And yet, when Dottie rolled the window down and leaned out to address the guards impeccable accent-perfect German came pouring out impressing Peggy.

 

Peggy listened in as Dottie pretended to be lost and conned her way into the guard booth. Peggy watched from the car as Dottie stepped out of the car, then isolated both guards in their own guard booth away from the phones and quickly killing both of them by snapping one man’s neck with her hands and using a round house kick to snap the neck of the other. Dottie removed their keys, a piece of paper and their weapons then hurried back to the gate opening it then back to the car to drive in.

 

“We have to be quick. Here is a map of the lab and a light, where do we need to go?” Dottie asked as she drove them closer to the main building.

 

Using the small pen light to read the map, Peggy directed them to the east side of the building. Dottie pulled up to the service doors and they got out working as a team. Peggy used the lock pick kit to unlock the door while Dottie kept a look out; they were inside within a minute.

 

“Down this hall to the left, then at the end of that hall should be his office. We can start there.” Peggy whispered and they were off at a fast pace moving silently down the hall.

 

As they made their way, they checked all the open windows and all the open doors peeking into each room quickly and efficiently. They found four different labs and one room full of lab animals, all dogs and rats. Then they found a fifth lab, full of wires and chalk boards, and that’s when Peggy spotted it.

 

“Dottie! In here.”

 

Peggy slipped into the lab quickly followed by Dottie who shut the door behind them careful to do it quietly. Peggy rushed over to the glass cabinet that held the electromagnetic disintegrating gun and used the lock pick kit again to open the cabinet and retrieve the gun; it was longer than her arm and a little bulky. Peggy wrapped the gun in a cloth then used a discarded lab coat to create a makeshift bag to carry the gun. Peggy did a fast look around for anything else and realized Aldo was trying to reverse engineer the gun then announced they could move on.

 

Dottie lead the way out of the door and back down the hall. They found the office without trouble however soon overheard a trio of male voices and rushed to hide in the office. They entered the office to find it temporarily empty, a lit cigar and a cup of coffee sat on the desk along with an open file.

 

“You search for that file you need. I’m going to go look for him. I’ll be back in ten.” Dottie said then took off without waiting for a reply.

 

Peggy set the gun down and searched Aldo’s desk first, checking all the drawers, under the drawers then she checked the bookshelves. When she came up empty she started searching for a safe and found one hidden in the floor.

 

“Damn, you didn’t lie. Did you Mr. Ferris? You were a horrible man who strapped a bomb to me but maybe you were telling the truth about that combination number.”

 

Peggy turned the dial to the numbers on the combination she had been told and to her surprise it worked and the safe door opened. She looked inside to see a stack of files and several film reels. Peggy decided to take all of it. She pulled everything out and loaded up her makeshift bag.

 

Dottie searched the rest of the building for Aldo, she had to evade a trio of guards doing rounds which she did and found her target in another larger office looking over a set of blueprints. Dottie snuck into the room without him turning around and pulled out her knife, she had her knife on his throat before he knew what was going on. Dottie didn’t waste time, she slit his throat killing him quickly; she helped him to the floor and cleaned her knife on his sleeve.

 

With her job done, Dottie glanced over at the blueprints it was for some facility in the mountains somewhere. Dottie had her instructions, she left it alone and turned back to the body and removed his identification ripping two items in his wallet in half then putting it all back in the dead man’s pocket.  Dottie left the office turning off the light then made her way back to Peggy while still managing to avoid the three remaining guards.

 

Dottie found Peggy exactly where she was supposed to be, neither woman said a word when Dottie popped her head in. She simply nodded for them to leave and Peggy followed. They kept their silence until they were outside and back in the car.

 

“I take it your end went well?” Peggy asked putting the bag in the backseat while Dottie drove them out of there.

 

“Yes and did you find everything you were looking for?”

 

“I did.”

 

“Good.”

 

Dottie drove them through Luckau and on to Finsterwalde, they didn’t talk during the drive and the silence was comfortable. Dottie took them to a hotel and had Peggy wait in the car while she got them a room. It wasn’t much but it was quiet, private and clean. Peggy brought the bag in while Dottie went out to get them dinner.

 

Peggy showered while she waited then went through the files with greater care. She had what she needed and then some. Peggy was going through the film reels when Dottie returned.

 

“All I could find this late were sandwiches.”

 

“That’s fine, thank you Dottie.”

 

Dottie locked the door and checked the window before going straight to the shower. Peggy didn’t mind, she took her sandwich and began eating. As Peggy ate, she thought about how well she worked with Dottie, they were both such focused determined women, it was no surprise how quickly they accomplished their goal with no one else there to get in their way.

 

When Dottie emerged from the shower, she ate and only then asked Peggy a question. “Did you find anything interesting on those reels?”

 

“Yes and no.”

 

Peggy went into further detail about what she had found on each reel, explaining how she found what she needed for her brother and herself while also stumbling across what seemed to be several plans at super weapons programs based on stolen Stark technology. Then to Dottie’s shock Peggy said “I’ll let you take you pick of the films and take the rest back with me. I only really need the files and film I came for.”

 

“Really Peggy?”

 

“Take them for your bosses to get back in their good graces or take them for yourself. Up to you.” Peggy replied getting up and walking over to the bed.

 

Dottie sat thinking about it and pulled three of the reels from the pile setting them aside then turned off the lights, grabbed her gun and joined Peggy in bed. They kissed quietly for a half an hour then went to sleep.

 

 

** December 31, 1948, Dresden, Germany **

****

It was almost midnight; this particular section of the airport was closed. They were the only car out there next to the airstrip. Dottie pulled the car over and turned off the lights. Peggy smiled and looked around as she admitted.

 

“I thought Dresden was going to be us holed up in room hiding until my ride came bored out of our minds. I had no idea it could be so much fun. You gave me real holiday Dottie, I don’t remember the last time I had one those. Thank you, these last five days have been amazing. I actually felt like I could relax for the first time in ages and considering our circumstances I still don’t know how that was possible. That place you found for us was just what we needed, I don’t know how you found it or arrange it for us but thank you Dottie. It was perfect. Everything you did for us these last few days, have been perfect. I will never forget this.”

 

“I had fun too.” Dottie replied struggling with herself in that moment, and unable to express herself further. Peggy saw it and let it go as she confessed.

 

“Dottie, I’m not going to lie. I want to see you again. I need to see you again. Send me word, a time, a place and I’ll be there.”

 

“No questions asked? No talked about work? No using each other as informants for work?” Dottie asked looking Peggy in the eyes.

 

“No questions asked. No talk about work. I will never pump you for information like that. I won’t use you for work.” Peggy promised adding after a moment. “I want to keep what we have special and secret and impervious to all the bullshit we deal with. I want to have at least one pure thing I can trust. The respect we have for each other; **_that_** I know I can trust. _I know I can trust you._ ”

 

“Pure thing we can trust.” Dottie repeated with a thoughtful look on her face. “And if we run into each other for work?”

 

“We tackle that problem when it comes up but know I will only do what my conscience will allow.” Peggy said with a heavy sigh.

 

Dottie smiled as she admitted, “I know Peggy, I know.”

 

They spotted a plane coming in for a landing and knew it was Peggy’s ride. Peggy leaned over pulling Dottie into one last long deep desperate kiss pouring all her affection into it.  They heard the plane land as they kissed only pulling apart when the plane pulled up to them. Peggy pulled back to look into Dottie’s eyes.

 

“Goodbye Dottie, I will see you soon.”

 

“Bye Peggy.”

 

Dottie kissed Peggy one more time briefly on the lips. Peggy grabbed her bag from the backseat, got out of the car and ran for the plane. Howard Stark was there to open the door and help her inside before getting them out of there quickly. Peggy sat in the copilot seat watching through the window as Dottie left the airport in a hurry.

 

“How did the mission go Peggy? Did you get what you need? Did you have any problems? I was surprised you didn’t call me for backup.” Stark rambled on as he directed their flight path toward France.

 

“The mission went well. I got everything I needed and more. And I had back up but don’t ask me from whom.”

 

“You look different Peg, almost glowing with that smile of yours. What happened? Did you meet someone? You look almost happy.” Stark said startling Peggy, she didn’t realize she had been smiling.

 

“It was good, it was very good. That’s all I’m going to say Stark.” Peggy replied and Stark laughed giving Peggy a knowing look.

 

“I’m happy you met someone. I like to meet people all the time. It’s good for you.”

 

“Stark. Please.”

 

“Alright Peggy. Alright.” Stark said laughing.

 

  
**THE END**


End file.
